Legacy
by Moments of Insanity
Summary: AU SenshiGeneral 'Ami, from now on, you'll be called I’ma, of the County Sarrinum.'
1. 00

Legacy - Chapter One  
By: Moments of Insanity  
  
Summery: A/U Generals/Senshi.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine.  
Thanks to Ice for cleaning my grammar mess up -;.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Snip. Snip. Snip.  
  
'Are you sure?' Her musical voice was tinged with anxiety. Determined blue eyes met the dark green ones reflected in the mirror.  
  
'Yes. Michiru.'  
  
Snip. Snip. Snip.   
  
Tendril of dark blue hair fell to the ground, forming a pile around the chair. ' I wish you didn't,' Michiru sighed, as she continued to cut the hair.  
  
'The hair will grow back.'  
  
'You know I'm not talking about the hair!' snapped Michiru. An uncomfortable silence followed her outburst.  
  
Snip. Snip. Snip.  
  
'Have you packed the things you need?'  
  
'Haruka collected it already.'  
  
'I have no idea why she let you go,' Michiru muttered darkly under her breath, 'so have you say good bye to Usa?'  
  
She nodded, 'told her not to tell mister Ryo.'   
  
Michiru smiled at the hidden hint. 'He will definitely go crazy when he can't find his fiancee.'

'It's only a year.'  
  
'But still a year is a long time; many things can happen. Just be careful, dear little sister of mine.'  
  
'Don't worry. Haruka and Makoto taught me some basic defensive moves as well as offensive moves; also Makoto will be accompanying me, remember?'  
  
'Be careful means getting out of fights.' admonished Michiru, using the handle of the scissor gently to tap the head of the girl.  
  
'Yes, Michiru mama' she replied in a sing song tone.  
  
Michiru said warningly, ' Stop joking around. Now stop slouching! Sit up. I'm getting the hair dye...stop fidgeting! Give me a few more minutes.' Soon Michiru stepped back to look at her handiwork and smiled. 'That will at least get you past the first stage,' she muttered under her breath.  
  
'Ami, from now on, you'll be called I'ma, of the County Sarrinum1.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami looked at the city's gates that were silhouetted by the dawn light. Despite the warmth of the sun, she still shivered, as the city seemed to be a cold and uncaring place. Stonewalls that guarded the city extended the entire landscape like an unyielding mountain range. The large, gray granite blocks spoke of its untold strength to withstand even the force of a tsunami while arrow loop2 decorating the wall spoke of the city's military strength. She saw soldiers, silhouetted by the light blue sky, standing guard on the allure.3 She thought warily that if it was the time of wars, she would be shot without even being given the chance of proving her identity. Suddenly she wished to be back in her home town, sleeping in her own bed or having the daily hot bread that Michiru baked in her little shop before her daily pilgrimage to the bookstore down the road. She frowned and thought to herself, 'Shape up, Ami. This is what you want. You will not cower.' She looked at Makoto who was dozing in her saddle. 'Makoto,' she said softly.  
  
'Ne?' Forest green eyes snapped open, eyeing her surroundings warily.  
  
'We're there.'  
  
'Oh, that's great. I can't wait to get out of these woods.' Makoto straightened up, stretching the aches out of her bones. 'I don't want to see another saddle for at least a month,' she muttered darkly, running her fingers through her auburn tresses before tying them in a low ponytail. Makoto refused to cut her hair, stating that she was boyish enough already; cutting her hair would have meant letting go of the only feminine side she ever known. Haruka, in frustration, had suggested a low ponytail rather then the high ponytail. Makoto gladly accepted that option.  
  
'It's not really that bad.' Ami consoled.  
  
'Yeah, because you didn't sleep on a piece of pebble jabbing your spine,' she snorted in response, as she looked at the surrounding. 'My, I didn't know Gaeria is a big town.' Forest green eyes widened with astonishment.  
  
'Makoto, the word is city, not town. City.' Ami sighed. ' And if you had listened to Haruka, you would know that it is one of the biggest cities on this continent; it is, after all, the capital of the Elinae.' Makoto just rolled her eyes. 'Come on, let's ride through. We need to report soon.' Ami pushed her horse into a canter.  
  
They were both stopped by a burly guard at the old wooden gate, who was trying very hard to stay on his feel. The guard at the gate eyed the two with thinly veiled disgust.' Good morning sir,' Ami said politely, trying very hard not to show her discomfort at the rancid smell given off by the drunken guard. 'We are here to join the army.''Authorization.' He snorted. Ami meekly fumble fumbled for the crumpled letter in her saddle back before handing it to him while Makoto had a look of growing anger and impatience, partly due to his attitude and well, it was morning. 'ti's all smudge an' unclear.' he accused in a rasping voice, 'you better show me somethin' else...' eyeing the purse tied on Ami's belt with undisguised greed.  
  
'Look Mister,' cut in Makoto, 'if you noticed, you would have seen the royal seal, and if you could read, you would have read his majesty's name. You do know the consequences...' Makoto said to him in a deadly controlled voice, and she left the threat hanging.  
  
The sergeant looked alarmed and frightened, not understanding how the advantage had suddenly slipped to the two strangers at the gate; he stammered, 'Of course sir.' The old wooden gates groaned protestingly as they opened sluggishly. The duo continued to move. The horses' hooves clattered on the slate stones, disturbing the serene peace of the still sleeping street. Makoto shifted in her saddle and whispered to Ami, 'We have to do something with that meek personality of yours soon.'  
  
'It's not my fault,' she protested softly, keeping her eyes to on the castle in the distance.  
  
'If we want to sneak in, you'll have to put some backbone in you then; no boys would act like what you did there. And why are we whispering?'  
  
'You started it.' She snorted in response.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jadeite, the prank-loving squire of Gaeria, eyed the small crowd outside in the courtyard with a bemused expression. 'I wonder how many will stay this time?' he asked softly to his companion who was reading beside him.  
  
' How would I know?' Zoisite shrugged. 'Sometimes I honestly do believe we have to persuade Lord Kunzite the idea is to recruit soldiers, not to scare them away.'' But you have to admit most of them don't even have a backbone in them. Most of them can't even hold a sword probably,' Jadeite mused, thinking back to the disastrous training sessions.  
  
His companion snorted, 'even if Lord Kunzite haven't chased them away, you would probably have scared them away.'  
  
'Now why would I want to do that?' Jadeite grinned cheekily. Humor danced in his sky blue eyes. 'We would be knighted at the end of the year; I honestly want to have a squire to clean my armor.'  
  
'You're just lazy.' Leaf green eyes filled with mirth looked up. ' Though I must admit your pranks are certainly most entertaining.' Jadeite bowed mockingly.  
  
'I try my best. Though you, my dear comrade, are also no amateur.'  
  
The door opened, showing the page who told the two squires to report at the courtyard.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nephrite looked at the small crowd, which consisted of mostly the sons of nobles and some lower class boys. It was obvious who was who, the way the nobles always had their noses up the air and the flashy doublets that they wore. Nephrite never had the patience for nobles, for he was also from the lower class, but his friend, Kunzite, who also shared his sentiment, would always tell him to put up with them.  
  
'I don't suppose we'll have to wait until dusk, will we?' A tall, seedy-looking boy with short-cropped strawberry blond hair and brown eyes asked haughtily, addressing the other nobles in the crowd. He wore a strawberry red doublet that made him look like a beacon for target practice. 'I do hope we get a decent room. My father, Lord Mainair, would certainly be very appalled if I had to sleep with those. Of course he would be enraged if I have to do any drudgery; after all, these are the jobs of the servants.' A murmur of agreement rose among the nobles.  
  
Nephrite rolled his eyes in disgust and hoped that idiot would be the first that Jadeite scared away. He scanned the names on the parchment and found the boy's name, Maxin Mainair, of the county Naron. That boy would be trouble, he thought glumly. He looked up when a hand clasped his shoulder and relaxed when he saw Jadeite and Zoisite.  
  
'How is this year's recruit?' Zoisite asked after he bowed to his lord, 'bad?' when he saw Nephrite rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
'Real bad. Many brats. Way too many.'  
  
Jadeite studied the group. 'That is nothing new. Anyone you want us to scare away?''Don't bother, you won't even have to play pranks; I think most of them would will automatically drop out.'  
  
'So another bunch of wimps?' Jadeite said disgustedly as he continued to scan the group. His eyes rested on a tall lanky boy with long wavy brown hair, it was a tone lighter than Nephrite's hair, his arms crossed and stood in a confident bearing. A shorter, thin boy with short black hair stood next to him, unlike the brown hair boy, he kept looking around like a timid animal, he stood slightly behind the taller boy, as if to hid from the crowd, 'Those two look really out of place.'  
  
'Which two?' Zoisite followed Jadeite's direction of look. 'The short one kinda looks like Endy did before his adolescent spurt.' he commented.   
  
Jadeite nodded and grins cheekily. 'Doesn't that make you want to bully him?'  
  
'I'ma of Sarrinum. The boy beside him is Makoto of Sarrinum as well,' Nephrite said. Jadeite and Zoisite gave him a blank stare. Nephrite explained 'I'ma and Makoto are their name, the shorter one is I'ma, Makoto is the taller one. They more or less keep to themselves. They may be the only two who are not from this area or not of noble class.'  
  
'Faith and Sincere?' This time Nephrite gave him a blank stare. 'The meanings of their name, my Lord,' Zoisite explained.  
  
'Your brain is filled with useless information!'' Jadeite complained, smacking Zoisite's back, 'are they the ones that Earl Tenoh recommended to the King? They don't look strong at all!'  
  
Nephrite nodded, 'His majesty replied immediately when he received the letter and made the arrangement necessary for them to enter the academy. This is the first case when the royalty intervened.' He trailed off, bafflement shown on his face. What made them special? He wondered.  
  
'What, are you three still waiting?' a deep voice asked them, startling the three men.  
  
'Kunzite,' Nephrite greeted his friend, who nodded back while Jadeite and Zoisite quickly bowed, murmuring 'my Lord'. Kunzite looked at the group of boys, who seemed to be no more than fourteen summers, sixteen at most, and sighed wearily. Automatically he raised his voice and began his speech.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 County Sarrinum was governed by the mysterious Tenoh family. It is situated at the eastern part of the Country Elinae.  
2 A narrow vertical slit cut into a wall through which arrows could be fired from inside

3 passage behind the parapet of a castle wall  
  
Please Read and Review. -


	2. 01

Legacy - Chapter Two  
By: Moments of Insanity  
  
Summery: none  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine. Thanks to Ice for cleaning my grammar mess up -;.   
  
Author's note: nope, this is not an all-powerful senshi story, nor is it the sappy romantic type of story. It's about working, starting from the bottom and reaching to the top. If you're into the all-powerful senshi type of story, and romantic tales between senshi and general, I have two excellent recommendations:  
Draken by Ravyn  
Dark Night by Waterlilly.  
  
This is for Yoshi...who kinda kicked me into writing this chapter :P  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami woke up light-headedly, eyes taking in the unfamiliar surrounding. She stretched her arms above her head until she heard the popping sound. Reaching over to the window, she swept the curtain to the side. Her light blue eyes squinted slightly in the endless haze of grays as the sunray slowly trickled into the silent city except for the soft songs from the early birds. Her room was on top of the towers, sparse of all furniture except two beds, a basin for basic hygiene, a simple cabinet, a plain table and two chairs. However despite of this simplicity, she loved it. Even more so now as she realized the window faces east and overlooking the city. It held the most magnificently beautiful view of the city.  
  
Far away the sounds of powerful flapping wings broke the morning silence, as a beautiful falcon spiral down to the courtyard, settling down at the outstretch arm of a boy with long curly wheat colored hair tied behind the nap of his neck. The boy stroked the head of the falcon as he took the bird of prey back into the building.  
  
Soon afterward the sounds of gongs broke the silence of the courtyard, signaling the start of the day.  
  
Scrambling out of bed, she moved over, her bare feet moved quietly over the stone floor, to shake Makoto awake.  
  
'What time is it?' Makoto mumbled, her hands flailing weakly to ward off Ami's hand.  
  
'Early enough to get my breakfast.' Ami replied softly, pulling Makoto up. Grabbing a teal green tunic, she pulled it over her head, over her chest band 'hurry, we want to keep a low profile remember?' she said as she fastened the wide belt over the tunic to hold the breech. She slipped her soft leather boot on, before moving across to the cabinet to get Makoto's brown tunic and breeches.  
  
Grumbling softly, Makoto pulled her brown tunic over her hair, wincing slightly as her hair got tangle in the buttons. 'Gaw.. bad hair day,' Makoto mumbled as she struggled with her brown tresses. In reply, a brush smacked straight on her face.  
  
'Sorry, bad throw,' Ami apologized, while Makoto roughly pulled the brush through her hair, growling and wincing at the same time. 'See, if you had short hair, it will be so easy to comb your mess.' Ami pointed out, earning Makoto's glare. 'You're definitely not a morning person are you?'  
  
'I am not going to cut my hair. And that's final.'  
  
'Aye aye, I hear you. Here's your boot.'  
  
Finally when Makoto was presentable, both made a mad dash toward the kitchen, for breakfast, both feeling anxious and yet exciting at the new beginning.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The kitchen was of course much bigger than the one they were used to. The roaring fire in the fireplace gave the room a golden glow, the smell of freshly baked bread and the chatters of people filled their air. Makoto felt her fingers itched as she looked enviously at all the utensils lined up on the wall. Cooking have been her favorite hobby, and it was her pride to create something delicious, even with the barest and simplest ingredients; she was the queen of the kitchen and the menu writer back at home. Another titled that she cherished was the creator of recipes, which made Michiru's bakery well loved in the town. Ami shot a glanced at her, pulling Makoto's sleeves to show the direction of the table. There was another boy there, with mousy brown hair that curled outward. Shyly, Ami sat across him with Makoto next to her. Without a moment of hesitation, their hands made the way towards the basket of bread.  
  
'Hungry?' the boy asked, his brown eyes shone with excitement, his plate already emptied.   
  
'Definitely.' Makoto replied, munching the bread. 'Your name is Devin isn't it?' The boy nodded enthusiastically. 'Makoto from Sarrinum here. I'ma as well.' She pointed to Ami, who responded by inclining her head.  
  
'Devin from here,' he replied with a friendly smile. 'Sarrinum? Never heard of it.'

'Some backyard county' a nasal voice sneered from behind.

Ami looked shocked while Makoto growled softly. The speaker was the boy short-cropped strawberry blond hair whom Ami recognized as a son of the nobles. He sniffed rather disdainfully as if offended at the chaotic scene in the kitchen. 'Maxin Mainair, from the Mainair Family.' He revealed in a pompous voice, as he continued to scrutinize the kitchen with growing discontentment.  
  
'Don't know why, but I like to introduce my fist to his cheek,' Makoto whispered softly to Ami, as Maxin flopped on the benches next to Ami. Devin paled and head bowed, as if to hide inconspicuously from him.   
  
'So Devin the loser, what brings you here? You have no place in here,' Maxin sneered, 'You're just a son of a fur trader, why is the descendent of greed fouling the place of royalty?' He grabbed the bread basket, and another plate of food, 'Tell me, is your father still laying those primitive traps in those ancient forests?' Devin's face flushed an angry red, though he remained tightlipped. Maxin continued while munching his bread, bits and pieces of bread fall out of his mouth as he speak 'And you uncivilized people from the backyard have no business here,' he sniffed contemptuously, 'Gaeria is the center of civilization, you fouled this place just with your presence. Tell me, do you know how to differentiate your left from your right?' Ami felt Makoto tensed up, quickly she reached and put a restraining hand on her friend's arm. She could smell the agitation in the air, and tension is so thick that one could slice through it. And she prayed hard for a diversion.  
  
Her prayer was answered, as two newcomers seat next Maxin. One she recognized as the boy she spied in the morning. Now the second one was one that reminded Ami of dear Usagi back at home. He had sun-kissed hair, though unlike Usagi's long hair, his hair was short and unruly. He had the same blue eyes as Usagi, except they were several shades lighter. The characteristic that draw the connection was the fact that his bleary sapphire eyes blinked many times, as if to blink away the tiredness, the back of his right hand rubbing his eyes, while left arm stretched high above his head. Habits that the late riser  
Usagi had as well.  
  
'Morning,' the boy with short hair mumbled.  
  
'Morning, Lord Jadeite,' Maxin chirruped in a high, sugar coated tone, his face broke into a greasy smile. 'I've heard so much from my father, you do know Lord Mairner right? He is one of the most influential councilor in His Majesty's court, His Majesty trusts my father a lot,' Maxin babbled on, 'anyway, he told me that you are one of the youngest squires in this chapter. You must be real talented, and who is the one next to you? You must be Lord Zoisite?' His voice soon dwindled to a halt, as the objects of his attention seemed to be more interested in their breakfast. Next to him Ami and Devin tried very hard to stifled a laugh, while Makoto was outright laughing. Maxin's face turned to an ugly red color as that smile slipped of his face, he hissed, ' I tried to be nice, and get you on my side. Don't think so highly of yourself Lord Jadeite and Lord Zoisite. I know your background. You're only the sons of a worker and a farmer. You have no place in this aristocracy circle. If it weren't for my father, Lord Mairner, I wouldn't associate myself with lowly scums as you.' In a even  
more malicious tone, he whispered, 'rumors said you're promoted because you were such good bootlickers, tell me, how much boot polish did you eat?'  
  
'Shut up, Maxin,' was his replied, 'by the way, do you know you talk like a sissy?' Jadeite drawled. This extracted even more reaction from Makoto who was pounding the table with her fist, helpless from laughing.  
  
'Shut up,' Maxin snapped at Makoto who slowly descend back to snickering, her hand swipping the tears at the corner of her eyes. 'Just you wait, I'll tell my father how this chapter descend to this lowly level, and lets see how your lord Kunzite handle himself.'  
  
'You'll do better if you'll stop hiding behind the back of your father,' Zoisite replied, leaf green eyes sparkled with anger. 'I bored of all the 'my father, Lord Mairner,' when you have the guts to back up your own threat, call us.'  
  
This silenced Maxin who looked about to explode, though he knew he stepped over the lines. He narrowed his eyes and ate his breakfast sullenly.  
  
Blessed silence descended on the table. That lasted shortly as Maxin switched his attention elsewhere.  
  
'Hey you. Pass the salt.' He motioned to Ami. Ami raised one eyebrow.  
  
'My name is I'ma, not hey,' she corrected him softly, as she handed the salt shaker.  
  
'I'll call you what I like.' His hand shook the salt shaker lightly, waiting for the salt to sprinkle from the holes. When it didn't, he shook even harder, his arms seemed to detach from his elbow as he put more force swinging the whole container up and down. It went on for some time, until the lid of the salt sprinkled gave a small 'pop' and its content all poured onto his breakfast, making a nice, small salt mountain on his plate. He stared with a dumbfounded expression at that small mountain, missing the self-congratulating handshake Zoisite and Jadeite exchanged. He narrowed his eyes, cheek blushed with a fiery red. He hissed in a low voice, ' so you think it's funny to make fun of me right? Scum.'  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'I said you think it's funny to make fun of me! Do you know who I am!'  
  
'Aye we all heard you. Maxin. Son of the great Lord Manure,' drawl Makoto, elicited snickers from Devin and Zoisite, outright laughter from Jadeite. Even Ami hid her smile with her hand.  
  
'The name is Mairner, rats,' he hissed between clenched teeth. In a lightning action, he shoved Ami off the seat. 'And rats have no place in this hall,' immediately a rain of punches fall on Ami, who rolled onto her feet and instinctually moved to the side, while blocking a few punches.  
  
'Hey!' Makoto cried, rushing to help Ami, who only shook her head. Seeing Ami able to take care of herself, she relaxed.  
  
'Don't worry Makoto, these punches can't even make a dent in clothes.' She said calmly, eyes narrow as she form a strategy while still blocking Maxin's punches. Laughters were heard, as Jadeite called ' Man, he even fight like a sissy!' That only served to fuel Maxin's fury.  
  
And with fury came mistake. He threw all he got at Ami, who calmly stood aside, grabbed his arms and pulled down. As he was felling she lifted her knee and slammed it straight into his stomach, causing him to stumble back into the table, plates crashed onto the floor. The hall was silent, except for the heavy breathing from both Ami and Maxin. Maxin, in anger, grabbed the mountain of salt and flung the small particles into her face.   
  
Salt stinged her eyes, as tears soon poured out. A sharp tackled caused Ami to fall on the floor. Air whooped out of her lung as Maxin kicked her in the stomach. Choking and hurt, however still sticking to her defense, her upper arm blocked the next kick, though it did not block the kick aimed for her head. The hall suddenly erupt into chaos, benches scrapping the floor, people running, she heard Makoto screaming, she blinked, shaking her head to disperse the haze that cover her vision.  
  
'Silence!' A powerful deep voice shattered through the hall. Ami felt she was hauled back on her feet. Squinting, she saw the very tall man with long brown hair from yesterday holding Maxin back.  
  
Looking up, she saw a man with authority, his icy gray eyes framed with long silvery hair stared at the surrounding. 'Any one care to tell me what happened?' he asked in a soft, dangerous voice.  
  
As if his voice broke the spell, the hall erupted into voices, each throwing in their accounts of the story. Maxin throwing the arms that held him pronounced in a loud clear voiced, ' that scum attacked me first, My lord Kunzite,' his finger pointing accusingly at Ami. 'Lord Kunzite, it was an unprovoked attack. I, as the representative from the House of Mairner demand you remove this scum from here.'  
  
'Unprovoked?' Makoto exclaimed incredulously, ' Maxin, you're not only a bootlicker, but also a lying guttersnipe!' The crowd murmured in agreement. The giant man with long brown hair threw a look at the crowd, which promptly silenced the uneasy mass.  
  
'We do not have class difference here, Mister Maxin. Everyone is treated equal. Therefore this lad here will not be removed, and apparently there are some conflicts on your creditability on your account,' Said Kunzite in a calm voice, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Jadeite and Zoisite, who were trying to look innocent. 'I'll take this little adventure as a show of your enthusiasm, but it will not go unpunished, Maxin, you clean up the mess Zoisite help him and Nephrite will overlook both of you,' he added in a threatening way as the man with long brown hair nodded. 'Jadeite, you take this lad to the healers quarter. Every one now go and attend your task. Now.' As the grumbling crowd began to disperse.   
  
Jadeite moved over to Ami, who was rubbing her eyes as tears continued to pour out. Makoto was already by her side, concern reflected in her forest green eyes. Her eyes narrowed at Jadeite, as if to send some hidden warning. 'Is your name I'ma? Are you alright?' asked Jadeite uncomfortably under Makoto's unfriendly glare. Ami nodded weakly, her hand gently touch on her throbbing head, feeling the slight bump on her head. 'It must be a nasty shock, I mean, the kick on your head,' he continued, 'better have it looked at with the healers.' Amy nodded again, Jadeite feeling slightly more confident, grinned weakly, 'I'll take you there then, the lady there is frightening, but she can almost heal all maladies.'  
  
'Stop scaring the lad, Jadeite,' reproached Kunzite, eyes still showing his disapproval.  
  
'Will you be alright? Ames? I should have been there helping you,' whispered Makoto, pale with anger and worry.  
  
Ami replied by pushing her gently towards the gate, she grimaced slightly and mouthed, 'I am fine, get to class.' Jadeite gently took her elbow, and bowed to Kunzite, leading her toward another door. It opened to a colonnade that led to another part of the castle. In a distance, the gentle sound of running water filled the space. Trees flanked at the slide, it's shadow danced on the stone wall, as the breeze rustled through the leaves. Streams of sunlight punctured the canopy and showered the wall with dancing bright light, waltzing to an unheard song.  
  
'Nice day, except it didn't started quite right, did it?' Jadeite said quietly. Ami nodded, the tears were gone, but the pain still stayed. 'That cheating bastard should be kicked out of here, aristocrats or not,' he continued, blue eyes unhappy.  
  
Ami didn't replied, she didn't trust her voice, yet felt compelled to speak, in a gruff voice, 'Why are you upset? Sir.'  
  
He shrugged, 'I don't like the way he fight, it's dirty fighting. You fight well, except you tend to be defensive more than offensive,' he paused, 'there's nothing wrong with defensives,' he quickly amended, 'except...' He opened the door at the end of the colonnade and led her up  
a stair.  
  
'Attack is the best defense?' Ami finished the sentence.  
  
Jadeite laughed sheepishly, 'That's what the instructor keep telling us.'  
  
'My teacher told me the same, except I'm not strong enough,' Ami said guiltily,  
remembering the way Haruka drilled her. 'Makoto fights better than I.'  
  
'He is taller than you, which accounts for his strength,' he said smoothly, turning left on the first floor. The decoration of this part was different. A red thick carpet covered the floor, so soft that Ami thought she was sinking into a cushion with every step she made. Delicate ornaments decorated the corridor at intervals. Large windows overlook the courtyard and garden, it was vastly different from where Ami stayed. 'Your voice didn't sound that gruff before, have your voice broke yet?' He continued to ask, Ami shook her head, 'then don't need to pretend to be older then, your voice sounds really nice,' said he in a non-nonsense way. 'Also don't worry about being stronger, you'll catch up one day. By the way are you two brothers? He seemed mighty protective of you.' He asked, remember the death stare he got from the taller boy.  
  
'Not really brothers, but we are best of friends, Lord Jadeite' replied Ami. Jadeite stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. Ami blushed, not understanding the source of his mirth. 'Sorry, my lord?'  
  
'That jackass was trying to get on my good side, don't believe what he said; I'm not knighted yet. I'ma, and if I'm not knighted, I'm no lord. So you can keep the 'my lord' off my name; I'm just a squire,' Jadeite smiled. 'In fact, I'm Lord Kunzite's squire,' he said proudly. Meeting Ami's puzzled gaze, he explained, 'the man with white silvery hair who stopped the fight. He is currently the acting preceptor of this chapter, also he is the champion of the royal family.'  
  
'So should I call you sir?' Ami asked politely.  
  
Jadeite smiled, he like this lad, 'nah, for you, just call me Jadeite, 'sir' sounds a bit too old for me.' He stopped in front of a door, 'well, here we are.' He pushed open the door, 'well get in, I'ma,' his hand ruffled Ami's hair.  
  
'Jadeite, I hear you, what sort of trouble did you get in this time?' a female voice called out behind the curtain in the middle of the room. There was a bed in the room, next to it was a small cabinet. Two shelves lined the wall, it was filled with books and small objects.  
  
'Not me, Madame. There was a fight in the kitchen this morning,' he replied. 'I only showing the injured how to get here.'  
  
'Well, let him in. I don't have all the time in the day.' She snapped.  
  
Jadeite whispered into Ami's ear, 'don't worry, she may sound mean, but she know her trade. I'll leave you here then,' he then turned, pausing slightly he said, 'and I'm sorry I'ma.' Then he left, the door closing with a soft click, leaving the slightly confused Ami standing at the door.  
  
Ami took uncertain steps toward the voice, her head crane as if to see over the curtain. Hesitantly, she brushed the curtain aside.  
  
A lady with long, thick hair reading a book was seated at the table, Ami noted that it might be a trick of light that her hair seemed to be highlighted with streaks of dark green, strangely causing a nostalgic feeling in her chest. 'Well what are you waiting, sit here.' The lady said, strangely familiar garnet eyes peered over the book while her hand patted at the chair next to hers. 'So what happened?' Dutifully, Ami reiterated the morning's event. The lady's hand gently probed the small bump on Ami's head, shaking her head while she listened about the fight. 'People these days,' she muttered darkly. 'Well take off your tunic and shirt.'  
  
Ami squeaked, 'pardon?' her hands flying to her tunic. She panicked, knowing if she take off her shirt, her secret would be out. She would be send back before she gets to do what she wanted to do. She head went into high gear, as she desperately thought of a lie, a reason why she shouldn't take of her clothing.  
  
'I need to see the other injuries. Girl.'  
  
Girl? How did she know the secret?  
  
The lady sigh, 'Little Ami, I'm hurt you've forgotten me.' At that nickname, a sea of  
memories rushed out.  
  
'Setsuna?' squeaked Ami.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Read and Review. - please please leave some constructive comments. I know the dialogue sounds forced, if you can suggest anyway of improvements, please tell me. If you feel that you need to email me, here's the address 

Date: 11.07.02 


	3. 02

Legacy - Chapter Two  
By: Moments of Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine.  
Thanks to Ice for cleaning my grammar mess up -;.  
  
Author's note: nope, this is not an all-powerful senshi story, nor is it the sappy romantic type of story. It's about working, starting from the bottom and reaching to the top. If you're into the all-powerful senshi type of story, and romantic tales between senshi and general, I have two excellent recommendations:  
Draken by Ravyn  
Dark Night by Waterlilly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'You've remembered,' Setsuna smiled gently, garnet eyes looking affectionately at her favorite sister.  
  
'How?' Ami stammered, still shocked at seeing her eldest sister, whom she had thought was dead.  
  
'Firstly, that unique blue shade of your eyes, and well, Haruka sent a pigeon.' She pointed at the gray pigeon currently dozing on a few books on the cabinet behind Ami. 'Cat caught your tongue?' teased Setsuna, seeing the normally inquisitive girl drowning in her memories of a far away time.  
  
' How? Why?' she demanded, finally finding her voice, rusty with emotions; her eyes had a stricken look,' we thought you died! We thought you left, vanished; we didn't understand why when you and Haruka left?' Tears gathered and threatened to fall. 'Michiru was enrage, and Usagi was upset. Don't you know what an uproar you caused when you left?' she cried, fist unclenching and clenching, creasing the cloth of her tunic.  
  
'You were young; you wouldn't have understood,' Setsuna whispered, her wise eyes looking sadly at her upset sister.  
  
'And when Haruka returned by herself,' Ami stopped, still choked up with the torrent of emotions buried six years ago. Tears were falling freely now, splattering on her green tunic. She sniffed, 'No one dared to ask Haruka, she was in a fit.' Trailing off, determined blue eyes met garnet eyes as she said in a determined voice, 'I'm older now, and I'm no longer eight, its been six years; tell me!' she demanded.  
  
But garnet eyes refused to meet blue eyes. 'Ami, it's over, it doesn't matter anymore,' Setsuna said softly but firmly. Her eyes looked far away, into a time when her family hadn't been at her side. Shaking her head slightly, as if to dispel memories, she said, 'Take off your tunic.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'Please Ami,' Setsuna said firmly; her eyes stared down into baby blue eyes and unable to cope with the intensity, Ami looked away. Silently, she took the tunic off, showing big purple and green bruises on her abdomen, scratches, and redness on her arm spoke of the scuffle in the kitchen. Ami winced as Setsuna probed the bruises with gentle fingers. Setsuna frowned and pursed her lips, 'Well, at least there isn't much blood, but those bruises will last for a few weeks.' Reaching over to the cabinet, she withdrew two bottles and a piece of clean cloth. 'Rub this over the bruises,' she said, handing one bottle to Ami. 'Hazelwitch,' she said, answering Ami's unspoken question, and 'wine,' as she soaked the cloth with the contents of the other bottle, gently dabbing and cleaning the wounds; both worked in silence, lost in their own memories.  
  
'Tell me about home, ' Setsuna whispered softly.  
  
Ami quickly ran through her memories, selecting important facts and reported, 'When you and Haruka left, Michiru brooded for a long time; she was obviously not happy with it, which made Aunt Luna slightly concerned. So to keep her busy, Aunt Luna pooled some funds and opened a bakery shop and handed it over to Michiru to let her run it and occupy her mind.' Ami smiled at the memory of when they led the blindfolded Michiru to the oak door of her new shop and handed over the keys to it.  
  
'Bakery?' Setsuna chuckled lightly, 'I can't associate Michiru and flour, it would be like associating little Usa with gracefulness.'  
  
'Michiru was our baker; it helped to pay for our living. It's quite a popular place in the town. Then Makoto found her love for cooking, so Michiru decided to let her play around, and Makoto is now our resident cook. And Usagi is, of course, our taster.'  
  
'What about you?' Setsuna asked abruptly, remembering her little sister's bad habit of only reporting news of the others.  
  
'I had the least important job, I'm the book keeper,' Ami laughed sheepishly, tears forgotten as she remembered the better times of the past when they had struggled to get back on their feet when two members of the family went missing. 'Which was good, as it allows me to go visit the bookstore.' She mused, 'What else happened, oh yes, Makoto got into less fights, and Usagi got quite a flock of suitors. Lady Molly married the secretary of her father, Umino, he's the quiet boy with the thick glasses, very clumsy when with Lady Molly.' And in a very quiet voice, hoping that Setsuna wouldn't hear, 'And I'm engaged.'  
  
Garnet eyes widened. 'Engaged?' she asked in a strangled voice, 'to who?'  
  
'Mister Ryo, his family runs the bank, remember?' she replied in a even softer voice, and a delicate blush spread over her cheek.  
  
'Ah, the little boy who lent you books before.'  
  
'No longer little.'  
  
'Getting protective?' teased Setsuna, laughing garnet eyes looked with amusement at her sister. 'So why are you here?'  
  
'Didn't Haruka send you a message?'  
  
'She did. But knowing her nature, she only wrote one sentence: Ami and Makoto are coming over,' Setsuna laughed, 'it's difficult to get any details from Haruka. Now becoming a knight wouldn't be your dream; it's more like Makoto's. So why are you here?'  
  
Ami pursed her lips, she had known Setsuna would ask that question; the problem was, would Setsuna think less of her if she said the reason? So she blurted out in a rush, hands wringing her clothes, 'I'm nobody at home; everyone had a role. Last year, when Usagi fell ill, I couldn't help; Michiru made her favorite foods, Makoto brewed broth and Aunt Luna found the money to pay the healer. I just hovered worriedly at the sidelines doing nothing. Although I'd read medical books, none could help me; the selection at the bookstore is too small. Then I couldn't get into formal training, since as I'm a girl. But I know how to read, and I can get my hands on books. So I realized self study may be the answer to my problem. When I heard that this chapter had the biggest library in the country...' she trailed off, 'it is an awfully stupid idea isn't it?' she ended dismally, ducking her head.  
  
'So does your fiance know?' asked Setsuna.  
  
'I didn't tell him,' Ami said miserably, 'I once told him I wanted to be a healer, but he only laughed and told me to that it is a man's job.'  
  
'Ah, and you've decided to go on nonetheless?' Setsuna asked, proud that her shy sister dared to take the first step.  
  
'Usagi told me to go, she said I would never know if I never try. She said to try before getting married to the Urawa Family. The hardest part was convincing Haruka. We argued a lot, but thinking back, I think the key sentence that made her agree was "I want to see the world" or something like that.'  
  
Setsuna laughed delightedly, 'That's exactly what I said to her six years ago. I think it's in her blood to search for adventures and go recklessly into the wild. It is not in her blood to settle down. And more so, she would rather die then become the cages of others seek freedom.'  
  
'There,' she patted Ami's arm. Standing up, she moved to the window, where the breeze was playing with the linen curtains. 'So let's see, your friends are in the courtyard. Point Makoto out for me, please.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Makoto scowled. She hated this exercise. Her arms were screaming with pain and sweat rolled down her face. She bit her lips hard as her strength wavered, the sword shaking furiously.  
  
'Stop!' Kunzite said, and the whole class lowered their swords with collective relief.

Most were already sitting on the hard ground; some were rubbing their forearms furiously, and some just collapsed.  
  
Makoto sighed tiredly, positioning the sword horizontally away from the arm sure made life hard. In a mere five minutes, it felt as if her arms had been wrenched off.  
  
She looked at her sword lying next to her, running her fingertip across the ridges engraved on hands holding the sword. It had been given to her today. Kunzite had told the recruits to keep the sword clean of dirt and sharp at all times.  
  
She glanced at Devin resting on his back and smiled lightly in admiration. He was easily the strongest one in the team, probably the only one who had completed this exercise without breaking out a sweat. Looking up at sky, she frowned, worried about Ami. It had already been half an hour since Ami had left for the healers' quarter. She cast a glance at Jadeite, who was observing under the shade of an oak tree. Jadeite had appeared some time earlier, but there was still no sign of Ami; surely she was not seriously hurt. What made her more worried was the fact that the tiny girl may not even have the ability to hold up such a large sword, much less swinging it and fighting with it. How could she survive this training?  
  
'Back on your feet,' Kunzite shouted; people groaned as many struggled to get back on their feet. 'We are going to show you a real sword fight. Jadeite and I are going to fight,' he motioned the surprised Jadeite to stand next to him. ' Now watch and learn.' As both stood opposite to each other, Jadeite clumsily draw his sword from the scabbard, apprehension reflected on his face. Swords in position, they saluted each other  
  
The sounds of metallic clashes filled the air as the fight began. The recruits stood in awe as they saw exactly what they must become. Makoto gulped, awed at the ferocity of the mock fight. Both fighters held nothing back; it was as if they were trying to kill or decapitate each other. However, both had truly distinctive styles. It was obvious that Kunzite had the upper hand; every stroke was precise, and his pose was calm as he received, deflected, and blocked each thrust and attack from Jadeite. In comparison, Jadeite looked desperate; his strokes left wide arches of open area, often leaving him vulnerable. However, however he had strength, and loud clashes behind each collided stroke filled the air, leaving the spectators breathless and stunned. Furthermore, he had speed. Whenever Kunzite aimed for those open areas, Jadeite's arm would immediately retract and block the stroke. They continued parrying, shifting back and forth as they thrust and drew back. It was a deadly dance, beautiful and powerful, but deadly.  
  
Kunzite made a small duck to avoid the wide arc swing from Jadeite. Seeing his chance, Jadeite lifted his sword to deliver an overhead swing. However, gripping his sword tightly with his two hands, Kunzite delivered one of his most powerful blows, swinging upward to receive the falling blade. The sound of the blow echo loudly in the courtyard as the sword was knocked from Jadeite's hand, signaling the end of the match.  
  
The recruits stood in awed silence; the only sounds were the heavy breathing from the opponents. 'Good fight, you've improved,' Kunzite commented lightly as one would comment on the weather, wiping the sweats on his face with the back of his hand. Jadeite only nodded and bowed low, his hands rubbing together quickly to dispel the numbing pain from holding the sword.  
  
'Thank you, my lord ,' he said before collecting his sword. Claps were heard as Nephrite entered the courtyard.  
  
'Good fight. I believe, Kunzite, you have an excellent student here.' Nephrite smiled. Kunzite only snorted. Following Nephrite were Zoisite and Maxin. Both looked as though they'd had a water fight. 'Though I wouldn't say that I have a good student.' Nephrite still smiled, though it was strained. Zoisite ducked shamefully at the rebuke, and water dripped from his hair, making his hair slightly straighter than his usual curls. Maxin's hair was pasted on his face, making his face ridiculously narrow; a black eye was visible, speaking another fight. His vibrant strawberry red doublet was now coloured a dull purplish red, and a large scabbard hung by his side. Both stood sullenly behind Nephrite. 'Zoisite, why don't you change your clothes before you practice with Jadeite,' he suggested gently, feeling sorry for his squire. Zoisite quickly bowed, murmuring a reply before rushing to change out of his dripping tunic. As Maxin turned to follow Zoisite, Nephrite added coolly 'Stay, Maxin, I believe your lesson is here.'  
  
'But I need to change,' Maxin whined, his brown eyes hostile.  
  
'Think of it as part of the punishment, ' Nephrite said; his icy eyes stared at Maxin. 'Here is your sword,' he said, handing him his sword.  
  
'I don't need it; I have my own family sword,' he growled, drawing the sword from the scabbard. Glitters of gold reflected from the pommel, and studs of red and blue stones decorated the grip while leaves and vines of gold pattern decorated the ridge of the sword. The Mairner family crest was engraved on the ricasso.  
  
It was a huge sword, Makoto observed, beautiful but a pain to carry or move, let alone to fight with it.  
  
However, Jadeite snickered, 'Twit, that's a bearing sword; you don't fight with those.'  
  
Both instructors looked on, rather amused. Nephrite said, 'Bearing swords are usually made of precious metals; maybe the blade would be made from silver, making the it soft and easy to deform; we don't fight with those.'  
  
Maxin blushed an angry red as he shoved the beautiful sword back into the scabbard before rudely grabbed the sword from the proffered hands.  
  
'Excuse me, sir,' a small voice interrupted, and Makoto sighed in relieved when she saw Ami standing behind Nephrite.  
  
Nephrite smiled, 'Do do you feel better?' he asked handing out the sword.  
  
Nodding, Ami took the sword, to her surprise and to Makoto's dismay, her body launched forward, unbalanced by the weight of the sword; it was obvious that she couldn't even hold up the sword with two hands as she cradled the sword near her.  
  
Kunzite frowned and strolling forward; he grabbed her arm, pushed the sleeves of her shirt up, then frowned at the slender limb. Taking back the sword, he motioned Jadeite to take the sword, and after some instruction, Jadeite walked away to do his errands.  
  
Makoto had a sinking feeling that maybe Ami would get thrown out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ricasso- refers to an unsharpened area at the root of the blade immediately adjacent to the guard and forming a transition between the sharpened portion of the blade and the tang.  
  
References about the swords come   
http:www.ludd.luth.se/mud/aber/armorandarmaments.html  
  
Please Read and Review. - please please leave some constructive comments. I'm in front of a writer's block right now, if you can suggest anyway thing, please tell me.If you feel that you need to email me, here's the address  
Date: 27.08.02 


	4. 03

Legacy - Chapter Three  
By: Moments of Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine.  
  
Thanks to Ice for cleaning my grammar mess up -; she's the best editor; fast and efficient. And she's a senshi/general writer as well . Her pen name is Warrior of Ice.. read her STUFF now!  
  
Kowtows to those who reviewed my story. Thank you. You have no what it means to me.  
  
Author's note: nope, this is not an all-powerful senshi story, nor is it the sappy romantic type of story. It's about working, starting from the bottom and reaching  
to the top. Ah important note, is that Ami will retain her name unless spoken to. Please don't be confuse with Ami and I'ma, they're the same person, except I'ma is a persona Ami wears..  
  
This chapter's recommendation includes:  
Destiny by Lady Fenix, also Queens of Heart (found on her homepage)  
Cactus Flower by Loulibelle (humor. She rocks!)  
Vesper by Melete (romantic and poetic.)   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Well, what are you waiting for?' Kunzite asked. He arched an eyebrow at Ami who was slightly lost, while handing her a shield. He motioned for Ami to join the tired group waiting for the next instructions. Ami stumbled, moving quickly next to Makoto, who sighed with relief. Numerous questions were reflected in Makoto's emerald eyes. 'Find a partner and get a shield,' Kunzite snapped, 'we will now practice swinging. Strap the shield onto your arm,' he instructed, fastening one on to his arm as an example, 'your partner will use you as target practice. Use the shield if you don't want to get hurt; I'm sure Lady Setsuna will be very vexed if she needs to heal anyone today.'  
  
Ami quickly strapped on the shield, tightening it with the provided leather straps. Standing opposite to Makoto, she nodded to signal that she was ready. Immediately, Makoto began to attack. Her sword hammered onto the shield with a steady tempo, filling the courtyard with loud clashes. Ami winced as a growing headache began to hammer her skull with the exact tempo of Makoto's attack, not to mention her arms were beginning to feel numb.  
  
'What are you doing? Makoto?' yelled Kunzite from the sidelines, 'I did not ask you to hammer; I asked you to attack!' Turning his attention away, he barked orders to other pairs, 'Kineth! What did you have for breakfast? Or is the sword too heavy for you?' turning around, ' Maxin! I don't hear any clashes from you! Swing your sword faster!'  
  
Makoto bit her lips; her hand seemed to be wrenched from her wrist with every maneuver of different swings, from different angles. She silently cursed Kunzite for the exercise.  
  
'I'ma, move your legs, don't stand there like a log!' Kunzite bellowed, his voice rising above the loud racket. 'Move, force Makoto to attack,' he ordered. The day ended peacefully with his voice insulting every pair on the field.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Makoto slid gratefully onto the bench in the kitchen. Her sword lay on her lap, waiting to be polished and sharpened. The layer of sweat and dirt that clung to Makoto's skin was enough to have made her scream, if she hadn't been so tired. Ami sat next to her, leaning against her tiredly while cradling her newly obtained sword. It had been a tiring day. In the morning, they had had the grueling basic sword practice, followed by instructions with long bow, and not to mention simple physical exercise. Following the backbreaking morning session were the boring lessons on history, scriptures and politics. Everyone was expected to know how to read and write, dabble in economics and politics, and also to know the etiquette of the court. The day ended with drudgery work that Maxin detested.  
  
When the food came, it was no wonder that they ate in silence. Even Maxin ate the food with relish, for once he didn't complain in his nasal voice. The only noise in the kitchen was the low murmuring from the older knights and squires, punctuated by occasional sound made by dishes knocking into each other. The fire in the fireplace glowed merrily, casting the room with a comfortable light. One squire took a lute next to fireplace and began to play a traditional folk song; his fingers strummed the strings, plucking at intervals to create a harmonious chord that lulled the tired crowd with the gentle melody and washed the strain away. Another squire stood up. It was Zoisite. In the light, his hair shimmered ith the light from the glowing fire, drawing Ami's eyes like a moth to flame. He sang, letting his tenor voice rise and fall with the melody. His voice filled the hall with the tale of unrequited love.  
  
Makoto soon found herself humming to the tune, fingers tapping at the same rhythm. 'Hey, I'ma,' she whispered to the short girl next to her, 'do you think you can pinch that lute up into our room? It's a long time since I've heard you play.'

Ami shook her head, 'Michiru sneaked one in my pack, I think that's a hint for me to practice.' Her eyes were still fixed on Zoisite.   
  
'Show off,' a soft voice tinged with suppressed mirth muttered from behind. Both Ami and Makoto looked up to see Jadeite in a blue tunic. He smiled brightly at them. 'So you play the lute?' Jadeite asked as he sat himself next to Ami. He held a package in his hand.  
  
'Not well, though,' she whispered, afraid to interrupt the song in the air. 'What is this?' she asked when Jadeite shoved the packaged into her hand.  
  
'Lady Setsuna asked me to give this to you. She said you left this in her room,' replied Jadeite. 'So have you tried your long sword?' he asked, taking the scabbard from Ami's lap and drawing the gleaming sword from the scabbard. Unlike the broadsword most novices used, it had a long, narrow blade with double edges. Lighter than the broadsword, it was designed for fast and sharp maneuvers and powerful thrusts. 'Use it well, Lord Nephrite made it.' Seeing Ami's and Makoto's questioning looks, he explained, 'This sword was originally made for Zoisite; Lord Nephrite made it as a gift for him. However Zoisite insisted on using a broadsword.' He shrugged, 'Zoisite is stubborn, don't doesn't want to look like a weakling in anyone's eyes, I suppose.'  
  
At that time, the door to the kitchen swung open. The music stopped as every eye looked at the newcomer who was cloaked in grey; his hood covered his head. He strolled forward, making near the fireplace where most of the knights were seated. He pushed his hood back, showing his short, spiky silvery hair. His face were weathered with lines, his eyes tired.  
  
Kunzite immediately stood up and ordered every novice and most of the quires  
to leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Makoto and Ami reached the safe haven of their room, Ami immediately tore open the brown wrapping paper of the package, while telling Makoto about her meeting with Setsuna. Makoto was ecstatic to know her eldest sister was well and around, though not to the same extent as Ami had been. In the package, there was a note and two sets of bronze keys. Ami scanned the note found in the package and grinned delightfully.  
  
'So what is in there?' asked Makoto, curious at the smile on Ami's face.  
  
'Keys to the library, with instructions how to get there.'  
  
'Not very useful to me,' she mumbled, pulling her soiled tunic over her head. She looked over Ami's shoulder to read Setsuna's neat and elegant cursive writing.  
  
'And also the key to the women's bathhouse; she even told us when there will be few people using it,' she smiled ecstatically, holding up a set of keys. Immediately, Makoto grabbed the keys and moved to the door.  
  
' Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go!'  
  
Following the instructions on the letter, both wandered into the area outside the chapter. The night was cool, with summer breezes blowing through the air and shadows cast by the trees swayed to and fro. The sounds of cicadas filled the night with their endless chants. Walking through the colonnade, they found themselves in the healers' quarter. Following the instructions down the stair, they reached the bathhouse that was situated in the basement. The room had a small pool and two tubs of water, with only several lit candles near the door. The room was filled with steam, as the water was still heated from earlier use. Small bar windows let in the wind and light from the moon; the wind played with the mist, while rivers of light sundered the bed of mist.  
  
They shed their clothes quickly, scrubbing their bodies with the provided soap,  
and washed their hair. Ami scrubbed furiously, happy to wash the grime and dirt from her body.  
  
'Ami,' Makoto suddenly started, 'the hair dye is washing off,' she finished in a  
strangled voice.Sure enough, small black rivulets made their way down her body. She bit her lips, slightly annoyed. Quickly she poured the warm water on her head and washed the dye off, revealing her dark blue hair darkened to almost midnight black because it was wet.  
  
'Don't worry, I've got some left in my bag,' she said, quickly running her fingers through her tresses of hair.  
  
After the wash, both sank gratefully into the warm water, letting their strained muscle relax. They sat in silence. Ami closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of dripping water while resting her head on the side of the pool. 'Makoto, why did you come with me?' Ami asked softly.  
  
'Silly question,' Makoto replied, gazing at the moon. 'You're family, we have to stick together.'  
  
Ami smiled softly, 'Thank you.'  
  
They sat comfortably in silence.  
  
'I wonder what is Usagi doing now?' Ami said.  
  
'Maybe sleeping. Or doing her favorite thing: gazing at the moon,' Makoto said in a faraway voice. 'I'm more into what she is doing at daytime. Getting away from her suitors, or is she getting bullied by that gang of village girls?' She frowned worriedly.  
  
'Don't worry, Haruka will keep an eye on her,' Ami replied. 'Doesn't it seem like yesterday when we were at war with the entire village?' she sighed sadly.  
  
Makoto snorted, 'A house with only women, the first thing they questioned was our ability to survive, secondly our reputation, and finally our financial ability,' came the bitter reply. 'We had proved our worth, and now they are worried about our spinsterhood.'  
  
'Why are you worried? I thought you were...well...interested in the suitors,' Ami smiled, her hands playing with the water, skimming over the surface to create intricate patterns of ripples.  
  
Makoto shrugged, 'They were fun to manipulate; But I don't really trust them. Village bullies don't change to Prince Charming over night. I got my fair share of bruises and cuts from them,' She glowered at the memories.  
  
'True...' Their childhood had been rough. Ami remembered vaguely of the nomadic life they had led when she had been extremely young, still a small babe who would burrow into Michiru's embrace when scared. Those were the times filled with cries of young children and the hushing reassurance from the older children. They were always moving and running from place to place. She could not remember when was the time that they settled into Sarrinum, for it was just one of the many villages they had passed. They grew up in the cottage near the outskirts of the village, with a quaint garden where they spent their childhood growing vegetable and flowers; it was their only refuge against the outside world. The cottage was small when considered that they were a family of eight. There was only one adult; Luna, who was a motherly guardian. The eldest was sensible Setsuna, followed by impulsive Haruka and graceful Michiru. Makoto being the oldest in the younger group took it as her responsibility to look out for the younger Usagi and Ami.They were not family, in the strictest sense. Not by blood, but by chance, luck, and destiny. Ami was lucky to have Michiru as her cousin, her only blood relative left in the world. The others weren't so lucky.  
  
Seen as outsiders, they weren't welcomed at first. They were mysterious orphans from an unknown place. And, understandably, they were treated with hostility. But over the years and over after many trials, they had been able to win the trust of many villagers. Moving to the bakery near the middle of the town had made the villagers accept them more readily; at least they were no longer termed as stuck ups.  
  
Ami sighed. She had asked about the past many times, only to receive sad looks and guarded replies from Luna and Setsuna.  
  
'Ami?' Makoto asked, shaking the silent girl out of contemplation. 'Let's get out, I'm feeling like a prune right now.'  
  
The past that she could not delved into.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door creaked, showing a blob of blue hair peeking into the darkened room. 'Hello?' she said softly, giggling lightly at her sudden silliness; she tiptoed into the room, the carpet cushioning her steps. It took all her willpower not to dance with joy, as she breathlessly wandered around the room. The anticipation to take all the books was overwhelming. Her eyes widened to appreciate the extent of the library. The room was huge. Rows and rows of tall bookshelves aligned themselves along the room, all radial to the focus toward the center of the room. In the center, there was a very nice mahogany table covered with paperwork. An adorable little candleholder sat on the table, where the flame of the candle hiccuped to cast a soft, bubbling light. A dome covered the room, and at the apex of the dome, a round glass window let in a channel of moonlight. She walked across the room, looking up to see the stars twinkling serenely above. She was almost breathless with anticipation.  
  
She counted three bookshelves to the right of the bookshelf perpendicular to the entrance. Five shelves from the top. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. She looked at the titles on the spine of the books: ' Herbs and Their Usage,' 'Herbs and Their Properties.' She felt like crowing and doing a little dance of victory.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder roughly, spinning her around before pinning her to the bookshelf roughly and leaving her slightly winded. Wincing slightly from the force, Ami opened her eyes to see her attacker. Baby blue eyes widened as she breathed in trepidation, 'Zoisite?'  
  
Green eyes, usual leaf green, that had darkened to an olive hue in the night widened slightly, 'I'ma,' he looked surprised; he quickly unhanded her and stepped back. ' Sorry, I thought I heard an intruder saying 'Hello'. He sounded embarrassed.  
  
'That was me,' Ami said in embarrassment; it was not every day when other people saw the silly side of her. She silently rebuked herself. Dumb Ami.  
  
He arched an eyebrow. 'Well, at least you sounded happy, considering today's events. What are you doing here?'  
  
Ami wrung her hands behind her back nervously. Her heart was still beating furiously, either because of his surprise attack, or because of his near presence , Ami didn't know. She quickly thought of an excuse. 'I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do some light reading.' She winced at the stuttering. It clearly showed that she was nervous. Maybe because he was a stranger, Ami took comfort at the thought.  
  
'Light reading materials from the healer's reference section?' Zoisite asked incredulously.  
  
Unfortunately, Ami took that as ridicule. She bristled inside, straightening her small frame as she stretched taller, though still falling short of Zoisite's tall, lean frame. She bit back, 'I believe that is my interest, Mister Zoisite; that is none of your concern.'  
  
Zoisite smirked, amused at the spirit of the novice, 'Of course it's my concern. The library is restricted after the night bell...'  
  
'Then why are you here?' Ami interrupted, uncharacteristically annoyed at the man in front of her.  
  
He shrugged, 'I'm doing research for Lord Nephrite; I got permission.' He took out a parchment from inside his shirt and dangled it before Ami, almost tauntingly. 'So, I do have the authority do kick you out,' he added smugly, hoping to get a rise from the timid novice.  
  
Unfortunately for Zoisite, the look on Ami's face was no longer of annoyance, it was replaced by curiosity. 'What is the research about?' she asked almost reverently.  
  
Zoisite was taken aback by the mercurial temperament of the boy. He weighed his options: to continue to bait him or just send him out? Maybe let him read his work? The latter won when he remembered that Ami was the unfortunate bystander who got involved in his prank spree. He motioned Ami to follow him to the center of the library, where his table stood. Gathering his loose sheets of paper, he handed the report to Ami. 'Well, don't you want to read it?' he asked, one elegant eyebrow arched up.  
  
Ami decided that it must be his trademark expression, though it made him look rather feminine. However she wisely chose not to mention it, in case it angered him. Quickly she scanned the title of the paper: "Yueliang Kingdom."  
  
'Yueliang Kingdom?'  
  
'An enigmatic kingdom destroyed a decade or so ago,' Zoisite answered softly. ' The land is now under the administration of Gaeria.'  
  
'Why enigmatic?' she questioned, flipping pages over to scan notes from here and there.  
  
'There are no manuscripts or any cultural relics that survived from the crossfire,' he shrugged, 'no one knows why the war started. There are rumors that the line of magic users or sorcerers lived there. Some of the most powerful relics are hidden in there somewhere.'  
  
'Magic?' she scoffed.  
  
'You don't believe?' Zoisite asked almost sadly, though his tone suggested that it was the response he had expected.  
  
Somehow his tone struck a chord in her, and she mumbled guiltily, 'I don't know...I mean, I've never seen it,' she trailed off defensively, before reading the notes earnestly.  
  
Sometime later, a cough interrupted her reading, and looking up quizzically, she saw Zoisite sitting on one of the armchairs, pointing to an over cushioned armchair. 'Don't you want to sit?' he asked amusedly.  
  
Ami felt her face warm and blessed the night that hid her blush. She mumbled a thank you and quickly sat down, happily immersing herself in the report, leaning towards the only source of light on the table.  
  
Zoisite leaned forward, so that his elbow was propped up against his knee. His chin rested on the hand comfortably as he observed the novice sitting in front of him. Ami had large blue eyes and long eye lashes that rested on his cheek when he closed his eyes. Framed by the pixie cut, it made him look somehow feminine and young. Definitely feminine, Zoisite decided rather smugly. He leaned back and took one of his books on the mahogany table to read. Every now and then, he peered over the rim of his book to look at Ami. Finally, when Ami finished scanning the notes, he found Ami looking at him with apprehensive eyes. 'What is the matter?' he asked, while making a mental note that this novice's eyes darted around when nervous.  
  
'So are you still going to throw me out?' Ami asked timidly; in her rush to read the report, she had forgotten the topic of their earlier discussion.  
  
He thought carefully of his options. 'No, I suppose not,' he said flippantly, and seeing Ami sigh with relief made him want to pester the young novice. 'On the account that: one, you assist me with this task, and two, you play at least one game of chess with me. In return I won't tell a soul that you've trespassed and you've been pinching books to read.' He stopped, suddenly realizing that there was one important question. 'You do know how to play chess, right?' he asked anxiously.  
  
Ami nodded furiously, secretly delighted at the proposals.  
  
'So shall we start?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Read and Review. - They mean a lot to me. The more there is, the   
faster I'll write. Also if you want me to email you when I update, you can place  
the email in the review box.  
  
Finally I need a title. Any suggestions? What do you think of the title:Legacy?  
  
If you feel that you need to email me, here's the address  
Date: 11.09.02 


	5. 04

Legacy - Chapter Four  
By: Moments of Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine.  
  
Dedicated to my dear Editor Ice, and K. Wyse. This was their birthday present, except it was dreadfully late. I'm sorry guys. Blame it on school, since it's the most evil thing on earth.  
  
Kowtows to those who reviewed my story. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.   
  
Author's note: nope, this is not an all-powerful senshi story, nor is it the sappy romantic type of story. It's about working, starting from the bottom and reaching to the top.  
  
Ah important note, is that Ami will retain her name unless spoken to. Please don't be confuse with Ami and I'ma, they're the same person, except I'ma is a persona Ami wears..  
  
And Mina and Rei will play an important role. Most probably they'll appear next chapter. they have an important role to play ;;;.. just be patient  
  
This chapter's recommendation includes:  
mourns I didn't have enough time to read.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The season turned cool, and the sounds of cicadas' ceased; they were replaced by the whispers of autumn winds that promised a haven from the sweltering summer heat. It was night, the full moon high above the sky; her spirit poured through the window at the apex of the dome, casting a silvery light on the players in the library. Both were hunched over a well-worn, wooden chessboard. Pawns, knights, bishop and queens spread over the battlefield as the players fought a game of strategy and wits.  
  
Ami pushed her Knight into position, in an attempt to block the advancing attacks of Zoisite's Queen. This was the newest game of the hundred games they played over the last several months. She bit her lips, determined not to lose another game to Zoisite. She leaned back and observed her opponent's response.  
  
Zoisite smirked when he saw the challenge in the young novice's eye. He admitted to himself that his opponent had improved much since the first game, in fact, improving at a pace so fast that this opponent would soon become a master at the game, a worthy opponent for himself. He gleefully moved a pawn to the side, allowing his Queen an open path to wreck havoc on Ami's turf. 'Your turn,' he smiled impishly. He absolutely enjoyed making Ami's life a little more complicated, and her reactions remained an everlasting source of amusement.  
  
Ami scowled darkly at him before turning her attention to the board. After a few seconds of contemplation, she moved her Bishop to meet Zoisite's Queen.  
  
Unfortunately, this left a wide gap which Zoisite's Bishop happily pounced on, and after a few turns, he had a captured white King for amusement.  
  
Ami scowled even more darkly, biting her lips in refusal to let that pout surface.  
  
'Another game?' Zoisite asked, a bit too eagerly for Ami's taste.  
  
'No,' Ami stated sourly; her hands picked up her white pieces and neatly placed them in a oak box next to the board.  
  
'Loser.'  
  
Ami sniffed disdainfully, 'I've kept up my end of the bargain; one game per night,' she shook her finger at him, 'next time you won't be that lucky,' shutting the box forcefully, inside she winced at that well worn-out sentence, a challenge she had thrown at Zoisite every night. She leaned back into her armchair and resolutely turned her attention to the medical text on her lap. She felt dreadful, once a champion in her village, now a constantly loser against Zoisite. Sure, there were only a handful of players in her village and the only worthy opponent she had had was Michiru, but a champion she was nonetheless. Now she found it hard to get an upper hand against this squire. Devastated in the first game, it made her reevaluate her ability, and through many games, she had improved. Sure, she won some games, but sadly, not enough for her standard.  
  
Zoisite pressed his lips into a thin line; the novice didn't swallow the bait. Noisily he took Ami's chess pieces and rearranged them on the chessboard before he began a one-man game against himself.  
  
After some time, Ami huffily put down her book and glared at him, 'Do you know that's very distracting?'  
  
Zoisite smirked, 'Of course, that is the whole point,' his green eyes sparkled mischievously.  
  
'And not to mention, very childish as well,' Ami huffed indignantly.  
  
'Says who?'  
  
Ami wisely let that statement slide by and demanded, 'Don't you still need to write that paper?'  
  
'I've done all I could do here,' Zoisite answered, still concentrating on the board.  
  
'Then why are you still here?'  
  
'To keep an eye on you,' Zoisite looked up, smirking at the angry novice. ' I'll be going to the palace tomorrow with Lord Kunzite; be a good boy and try not to wreak the library,' he placated in a mocking tone.  
  
Ami swallowed the urge to scream in frustration, and she narrowed her eyes at the squire. Before she could spit out a reply, Zoisite said, 'I'll go to see the King'. When he saw Ami's blank look, he elaborated, ' the royal family was quite close to the monarchy ruling the Yueliang Kingdom. I'm quite sure the King would have some information on why the Yueliang Kingdom has disappeared.'  
  
'Oh, and you think the King will see a squire?' Ami asked incredulously.   
  
Zoisite shrugged. 'If not, I could always raid the archive, there had to be treaties, messages between the two kingdoms.'   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kunzite's heels clicked on the marble floor noisily. Zoisite had already excused himself, going to the royal archive to search for information and to visit his childhood friend. He shifted his chain mail, a dratted thing to wear, which clinked noisily under his white cape that fluttered behind him as he walked briskly down the corridor. He nodded occasionally at passing maids who then  
blushed prettily. One reason why he visited the palace today would be the visit from his father Sir Kornnan many days before. He frowned worriedly at the memory. News from the palace had always been murky, lest it leaked to unfriendly ears. He scowled, another reason why he came was to see his prince. He paused, looking at the mahogany door that led to his highness' study.  
  
'Kunzite!'  
  
Kunzite quickly bowed at the newcomer, and murmured, 'your highness,' and winced as the newcomer slap his back enthusiastically.  
  
'How many times must I remind you that my name is Endymion?' Endymion asked the taller man irritably, brushing his black hair back. His midnight blue eyes sparkled with life.  
  
'Many times already, your highness,' Kunzite answered, keeping a straight face.  
  
Endymion gave a disgusted snort and threw his hands in the hand, 'I'm giving up.' Kunzite hid a smile behind his hand. 'Come to the garden, and tell me about the chapter,' he commanded, leading the way to the royal garden. Many corridors later, both found themselves strolling silently outside, enjoying the autumn sun and the carpet of leaves all flushed with an array of warm colors.  
  
'How is your father?' Kunzite asked softly, dropping the title for the sake of friendship. It was the most important thing that weighed upon in his mind since his father had come back with news from the palace.  
  
'Bad,' Endymion replied, his eyes trained on a distance oak. 'The physician said his health is failing; he can't even stay awake for a very long time.' He raised his arms above his head, and stretched,  
'Administrative work is hard, now that I have to fill his seat.'  
  
'That's why you have advisors,' Kunzite reminded him.  
  
'That's the problem, they think I don't have the ability,' Endymion said bitterly. 'Maybe I'm not old enough, but may the Gods damn me, if I'm rendered to less than a figurehead.'  
  
They continued to walk silently before Kunzite brought up another problem haunting his mind. 'Endymion, try to stay in one piece.' Endymion looked at him strangely. 'You are the next King in line, accidents do happen.'  
  
'Even if assassination happens, there will still be my Uncle to take care of the kingdom,' Endymion stopped as Kunzite knelt before him, his right hand placed over his heart.  
  
'You are my liege, and I will take no order from any other. This is to pay the debt to your family and to fulfill my promise to my father.'  
  
'Thank you,' Endymion answered gravely, reaching out to help Kunzite stand up.  
  
Kunzite nodded, both continued their walk. In the far distance, three figures moved toward them, one gentleman and two ladies. The two ladies, whom Kunzite believed were sisters shared flaming curly locks. One lady had her hands clasped on the arm of the man with black hair, which was turning grey slightly. The apparently younger lady followed them.   
  
'Endymion, Sir Kunzite,' the man greeted him; there was a sad, tired look in his eyes.  
  
Endymion inclined his head, while Kunzite bowed, 'Uncle Foxia, Aunt Amther, Lady Beryl. I hope your stay at the court has been good.'  
  
'Your highness,' Lady Beryl curtsied prettily, batting her eyelashes. Her brown eyes measured Endymion beneath her long sooty eyelashes. Endymion, the Prince of this land, handsome, talented and noble, was her dream husband. Her eyes caught sight of a faraway figure. 'Father.' She murmured demurely.  
  
The newcomer was an imposing gentleman, though tiny in figure when compared to Kunzite, Endymion and Foxia, he had an air of authority. 'Lord Glenn,' Endymion nodded his head respectfully.   
  
'Good morning, your highness, I trust you've been making good decisions in the council?' Lord Glenn asked loftily. 'For the sake of the Kingdom, I pray that His Majesty soon will recover.'  
  
Endymion frowned inside, slightly stung by the remark. Lord Glenn of the land Belmort was an opportunist and was known for his scathing remarks and cold-blooded solutions to certain social problems. Nevertheless Endymion respected him for his service to the Kingdom, a devil's advocate that placed many problems in perspectives and allowed the king to make correct decisions. 'Father will be glad to hear your concern, Lord Glenn,' he responded politely.  
  
Lord Glenn only snorted, 'We must leave soon and return to Belmort,' gesturing for his family and his son-in-law to follow him.'I must say the weather here doesn't agree with me,' he exclaimed while his eldest daughter Amther agreed, adding snide remarks of her own. Lord Foxia shot an apologetic look at his nephew as he passed Endymion, while Beryl bowed demurely.  
  
'That man makes me want to wring his neck,' Kunzite remarked while looking at the retreating backs.  
  
'Lord Glenn is a good man,' Endymion answered in a noncommittal tone.   
  
'You don't sound convinced, not your own opinion?'  
  
'Maybe. Look, Zoisite is coming over, who's that with him?' Endymion asked, changing the subject.  
  
Kunzite peered into the distance, 'I think that is Rose, his childhood sweetheart.'  
  
'Why wasn't I informed?' Endymion exclaimed.  
  
'Playing matchmaker?' Kunzite asked, he arched an eyebrow  
skeptically at his prince.  
  
'Endymion!' Zoisite smacked Endymion's back in a friendly manner, 'long time no see!' Then he flushed as he realized the inappropriate behavior he had shown before his supervisor. He quickly bowed.  
  
'Because you always stay in the Chapter,' Endymion grumbled, 'keeping secrets from me now? Who's the lovely lady beside you?' he jabbed Zoisite with his elbow.  
  
Rose blushed prettily and curtsied. 'This is Rose, a friend from the village I came from.'  
  
'So have you found the information you needed?' Kunzite asked.  
  
Zoisite nodded, 'I have placed them in my saddlebag. Shall I go to the stable and inform them of our leaving?' At Kunzite's nod, he took Rose's hand and led her back to the palace.  
  
'We would like to take our leave, with your consent,' Kunzite said and bowed low.  
  
Endymion nodded, 'With good speed, my friends.'   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jadeite walked softly, careful not to make any sound. When he drew near enough, he gave a big leap and pounced on the unaware duo walking in front of him, causing both to jump in fright and scream.

'Jadeite!' Makoto exclaimed when she recovered from the shock, 'don't ever do that again! I swear I'll punch your face in.'  
  
'Tut, tut, you should be alert at all times, my dear novice,' he smirked while Ami just gave him an evil stare. 'Calm down, no need to work all uptight, kid.'  
  
'You're just plain evil.'  
  
He beamed happily, 'I know. How was today's training with Sir Miran?'  
  
'Fine, I suppose,' Makoto replied as she continued walking through the colonnade that linked the Chapter to the healers' quarter.   
  
'Modesty? Makoto?' Jadeite asked. 'Sir Miran was praising your superb skill in handling the sword.'  
  
Makoto smiled softly, pleased to hear the praise, 'Considering the fact that the other novices are mostly lazy and incompetent, it wasn't a hard task.' She shifted the scabbard hanging by her side. Her sword needed polishing. 'I heard that Manfrick will be leaving; counting him, there are a total of seven losers.'  
  
Jadeite shrugged, 'We need knights, not people who think fighting is just a dancy dance. Too bad that Maxin from the Land of Manure will not be packing his bags.'  
  
Makoto chuckled heartily, 'You should have seen his face when I'ma knocked his sword out of his hand. He looked like he was struck by a stroke. Guess he couldn't grasp the idea that some back-county skinny pumpkin can actually kick his royal behind.'   
  
'Skinny?' Ami objected.  
  
Jadeite reached over and tousled her hair, 'But you are, kid. When will you start growing like a weed?' Ami growled, and using her fingers, she combed her disarrayed hair back in place.  
  
They continued walking down the colonnade with the shadows of leaves dancing on the wall, and the constant bubbling sound of water echoing in the courtyard.  
  
'What is that smell?' Makoto asked suddenly, as a scent of sweetness tickled her senses.  
  
Jadeite sniffed experimentally, 'Ah, the tree near the edge of the exterior wall, you can't miss it. It's quite special, I think Zoisite once told me that it is the only tree of its kind in this city.'  
  
'What does it look like?' Ami asked, 'its scent reminds me of the trees near my village.'  
  
'Five round white petals with a yellow flush at the center, it's about the size of this,' Jadeite cupped his hand. 'Madame Setsuna would sometimes harvest its flowers.' He paused, 'Someone told me once that a student planted it many years ago, maybe when Lord Kunzite was still a novice.'  
  
'I'll be right back,' Makoto said turning to walk into the garden, 'I'll catch up with you later,' leaving Jadeite and Ami standing alone.  
  
'Was he always obsessed with plants?' Jadeite asked, looking at the retreating back with bafflement..  
  
'He enjoys growing plants,' Ami replied as if it was a daily occurrence that Makoto ran off, 'I've been meaning to ask you before. Where is the water source?'  
  
Jadeite blinked dumbly at Ami, 'Water source?'  
  
Ami nodded, 'That constant humming of water sound, do you hear it?'  
  
'Yes, but I guess I never associated the sound with water before; it must be from the pond. I almost forgot there's a pond in the courtyard,' Jadeite said, rubbing his neck. 'You want to see it?' Ami nodded.  
  
Jadeite led Ami into the courtyard, into a myriad of young pines. After walking though the labyrinth of pine trees, they reached another part where a lane of weeping willows blocked the view. Almost gently, Jadeite swept the strands of the weeping willow aside, revealing a fountain with a bubbling stream that fed a large pond. There were two saplings, both sagging toward each other, as they were tied together by a hammock. On the hammock was Nephrite, who was dozing under the shades of the saplings.  
  
Jadeite blinked, and blinked again as an evil idea zipped through his brain, finding a permanent place on the list-pranks-that-must-be-done. He couldn't believe the golden opportunity presented to him. He whispered his idea to Ami.  
  
Ami stepped back, blue eyes horrified. She shook her head dumbly. 'I couldn't do that, if we're caught,' she mumbled.  
  
'Come on. I'ma, look at the chance, It will only take two seconds of your precious time.' Jadeite pleaded, 'If Zoisite is here, he would definitely say yes.'  
  
Ami bit her lips, wondering if this was one of those macho moments Makoto mentioned earlier.  
  
'Don't tell me you're scared,' Jadeite mocked, 'poor little I'ma.'Ami glared at him angrily and hissed, 'Fine!'  
  
'So ready?'  
  
Both skulked near the hammock quietly, careful not to step on twigs or trip over jagged stones. Jadeite grinned evilly, he forced the side of the hammock down, tipping the peacefully dozing Nephrite onto the soft grass. Poor Nephrite didn't know what hit him; even as he rolled onto his feet, a bundle named Ami tackled him, sending him on a one way trip into the water.  
  
Nephrite came up spluttering, his usual mahogany curls straightened, lightly framing his angular face. He glared angrily at Jadeite, who was laughing loudly, hammering the ground with his fist, while Ami looked speechless, surprise at her own action.  
  
Nephrite growled, 'You two,' he said dangerously. This caught the pranksters'  
attention, and the mirth in Jadeite's eyes died, replaced by fear. Ami gulped.  
  
'Jadeite, shouldn't we start running now?' she asked nervously while eyeing the angry man still in the pool.  
  
'Well said, I believe that's one of the first rules in the Prank Encyclopaedia,' Jadeite replied tersely, edging away from the pool.  
  
Ami shrieked loudly as the giant man suddenly leapt out of the pool and charged at the two pranksters. With a wide sweep of his arms, he hauled both struggling jokers like two sacks of potatoes into the water.  
  
At that instant, Makoto stormed into the meadow, and thought Ami was being attacked by Nephrite. 'I'ma!' she shouted. She lunged forward, pulled her fist back, and punched Nephrite.  
  
'Calm down!' Nephrite yelled, blocking her punches; with a quick twist of his arm, he pinned her arms behind her back, twisted at an odd angle and effectively rendering Makoto helpless.  
  
Ami surfaced, taking a deep breath. She pushed her bangs from her face and grimaced when she saw her hand smeared with black dye. With a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself up to the ground, her tunic plastered on her form.  
  
'I'ma,' Jadeite strangled voice reminded Ami of her partner in crime, a currently not-so-popular person.  
  
'What?' Ami snapped, turning around to face Jadeite, who was still in the pool  
  
'You're a girl?' he choked.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Read and Review. - They mean a lot to me. The more there is, the faster I'll write. Also if you want me to email you when I update, you can place the email in the review box. If you feel that you need to email me, here's the address Date: 14.11.02 


	6. 05

Legacy - Chapter Five

By: Moments of Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine.  
  
Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. This bloody chapter was too difficult to write. Had many problems with it. and Ice could tell you the numerous grammatical mistake I've made . gotta love Ice for her editing. Ice. One day I'll write perfect English, just wait.  
  
Author's note: nope, this is not an all-powerful senshi story, nor is it the sappy romantic type of story. It's about working, starting from the bottom and reaching to the top.  
  
Ah important note, is that Ami will retain her name unless spoken to. Please don't be confuse with Ami and I'ma, they're the same person, except I'ma is a persona Ami wears..  
  
This chapter's recommendation includes:

Ice's Love at Fifth Sight

Aurora Eos Rose's the vow

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garnet eyes surveyed the autumn scene outside the window. Yellow leaves fluttered in the wind as they fell toward their final resting-place. Her fingers laced around the handle of the cup while the water from the kettle hanging on the fireplace bubbled noisily. A soft knock on the door awakened her from her reverie.  
  
'Come in,' Setsuna called out. Calmly, she took a sip of her hot tea, though she arched an eyebrow in surprise when she saw her visitors.  
  
'Lady Setsuna, we need a place to hide,' Nephrite stated calmly, pushing his wet bangs away from his troubled brown eyes as he entered the room, 'at least, until I can think of what to do with these two novices.'  
  
'Are there any problems?' Setsuna asked. She glanced at her younger sisters who stood behind Nephrite. Ami looked dreadful; hair dye colored her green tunic with dark patches, and it plastered to her form. Her face was covered with dark smudges where she had tried to wipe it clean. Ami's eyes were brimmed brimming with tears. Makoto looked sullen, her hair pulled mostly out of her hair tie with pieces of hay and grass nested in her hair, giving her a rather comical scarecrow look. Her own tunic was smudged with mud and grass stains.  
  
'Why don't you four sit down,' Setsuna offered. She quickly extracted three fluffy towels from the cabinet and offered them to Jadeite and Nephrite. She threw one over Ami and proceeded to rub the hair dye from Ami's hair. She could hear Ami stifling a sob. 'Makoto, the water has boiled; make yourself some tea.' Carefully, she knelt down, and taking Ami's face in her hand, she gently wiped the smudge marks away with the towel. Her heart twanged at the anguished look on Ami's face. Ami bit her lips to stop the shuddering breath threatening to come out. Her tears were rolling down her face. Later, Makoto handed her a steaming cup of tea.  
  
Setsuna rummaged through a trunk next to her table, drawing out several sets of tunics and pants. Tossing them to Ami and Jadeite, she motioned for them to change behind the screens. She grimaced and apologized, 'Lord Nephrite, I'm afraid I don't have anything that could fit you.'  
  
'I understand, Lady Setsuna.' Nephrite sighed, cursing at his giant frame.  
  
They sat there in contemplative silence. When Ami came out from behind the screen, she wore a creamy white woolen tunic, with simple embroidery at the hem and long sleeves. A simple leather belt was tied at her waist. Thick black trousers covered her limbs, offering warmth to her shuddering body. 'I'm glad that it fits you,' Setsuna stated simply, 'I had to guess your sizes, since I'm sure you haven't packed winter clothes.' She handed another package to Makoto, saying, 'Try it on later.'  
  
'Would you like to explain?' Nephrite interrupted tersely.  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
'You knew them before they even came to this chapter,' Nephrite said, 'so you know that both are girls. Now why did you allow them to stay here?' Jadeite, having changed into an ordinary green tunic, stood behind his teacher. His eyes shifted nervously from Ami sitting silently on the chair near the window to Nephrite, who looked about to explode.  
  
'They're my sisters.'  
  
Nephrite scoffed, 'You don't even look alike.'  
  
'You don't need to know the story behind it,' Setsuna replied coolly.  
  
'You still haven't answered my question. You know that they're girls. You know that the Chapter refuses to allow girls in. Yet you allowed them to do this! Don't you know the rules?'  
  
Setsuna remained silent.  
  
'You know the rules. Yet you deliberately bent them. I have every reason why I should send them back, and what to do when they get back? A disgrace to the town. Why did you allow them to come here?'  
  
'Makoto, can I have some more hot water?' Ami asked softly, lifted her half- filled cup. Makoto raised her eyebrows skeptically, but poured steaming water into her cup.  
  
'I'm sorry, Lord Nephrite, but I see no reason why Ami and I should return,' Makoto said, though underneath her calm question, she was shaking. She moved silently across the room and returned the kettle back to its place.  
  
Jadeite held his breath.  
  
'Simply because girls do not belong to the chapter,' Nephrite answered hotly. 'Physically they couldn't accomplish the tasks; they have a place in society, and they should stay there.'  
  
'But Makoto and I'ma are gifted, Lord Nephrite,' Jadeite interrupted. He immediately regretted his outburst when Nephrite gave him a hard stare.  
  
'Lord Nephrite, I thought you of all people would appreciate that only skill should be accounted. Not class, not gender, but one's ability.' Setsuna sighed sadly.  
  
'I understand that fully,' Nephrite retorted hotly, 'but.' He stopped for a second and heaved a big sigh. 'Jadeite, I know that they are gifted. Every instructor has come to Kunzite and me, singing praises of their ability; both are mastering their weapon of choice. Makoto is powerful with the broadsword, I'ma fast and deadly with her long sword. Both are implacable with archery, and Makoto is a force to be reckoned with at close range fighting. But that doesn't change the fact that they're both girls.'  
  
'I'm not leaving,' Ami suddenly said fiercely. Makoto placed her hand on Ami's shoulder. She stared intently at Nephrite; icy blue eyes bored into brown ones. 'I'm not leaving,' she repeated.  
  
Nephrite rubbed his temples tiredly, he could feel an ominous march of headaches coming on.  
  
'A proposal, Lord Nephrite,' Setsuna suggested, 'you don't want to force them to leave, correct?' Nephrite nodded tiredly, and she continued, 'Then lie to Kunzite.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Lie,' Setsuna said off-handedly, 'surely you've done that many times before.' There was a twinkle in her garnet eyes. 'I remember the times you've sneaked out to the tavern and needed to use the passage behind the healers' quarter after curfew. You lied pretty well that time.'  
  
Jadeite perked up at the mention of the secret passage.  
  
'You have the biggest liar in the chapter ,' Setsuna carried on, giving Jadeite a pointed look, 'surely a couple of ad hoc lessons in lying wouldn't be too hard.' Makoto stifled a laugh. 'If Lord Kunzite knew you kept such talented people, he might even overlook the fact that they're girls. He is forever despairing over the current students here.'  
  
'The trick is to keep a straight face, my lord,' Jadeite interrupted blandly. There was a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
'Beside, this unfortunately incident with the pool was just another prank,' Setsuna smiled, 'Surely this minute incident doesn't require Lord Kunzite's attention.'  
  
Nephrite smiled slowly.  
  
'Now that's over. Lets move onto the introductions. My name is Jadeite. What's yours?' Jadeite offered his hand to Ami.  
  
'Ami,' she replied shyly, giving a firm shake.  
  
'That's an awfully girly name,' he observed, only to be smacked by Makoto's hand.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Makoto sighed as she pulled the soft wool tunic over her head. She glared at the girl sitting next to the arched open window. 'Ami, close the window. It's cold,' She whined. Ami just smiled sweetly before returning to her silent, dreamy contemplation while gazing at the stripped, naked branches of the trees. Her cheeks flushed with color as the winter wind blew into their room.  
  
'It's going to snow today,' Makoto said grumpily, 'I can smell it in the air.' She took the scabbard leaning on the walls leaning against the wall and fastened it onto her belt. 'Ready to go?' she asked her sister. Ami nodded.  
  
Both entered the courtyard and spotted Devin in the handful of novices. Both quickly moved into the crowd, hoping to shield themselves from the wind. Devin grumbled, 'I hate this weather.' He folded his arms around his body. Makoto just nodded. 'I hope we start working soon. I'll soon be frozen if this weather keeps up.' He muttered.  
  
A few minutes later, Kunzite entered the courtyard, his gray cloak billowing in the wind, his hair tied into a ponytail. His squire, Jadeite, trailed behind him, trying to use Kunzite as a windshield as the wind whipped his short, curly blond hair into a dancing frenzy.  
  
Then Kunzite announced the strangest thing Ami and Makoto ever heard. 'You're all going to learn magic.'  
  
Immediately, the novices began to whisper among themselves.  
  
'Magic, he says.'  
  
'Doesn't exist,' another scoffed.  
  
'Shouldn't have gotten up.'  
  
'Of course it does,' Maxin announced proudly, 'my family always has magic users among them. It comes with heritage.'  
  
Kunzite just coughed, gathering the scattered attentions. 'Of course, not many will be able to grasp it. Magic seems to exist in random people,' he paused, giving Maxin a pointed look. 'Finally, the element of magic is also different. Some may only be able to light a match, while some may heal small ailments.'  
  
'And we can start by throwing insults at each others,' he ended solemnly. The crowd gaped at him; they knew he was strange, but they had never known to what extent. Jadeite, behind Kunzite, was trying his best to keep a straight face, but you could see his mouth twitching with suppressed mirth. Nephrite, who had just entered the courtyard, sighed. Kunzite had an uncanny ability of making important issues sound ridiculous, and he didn't even realize it.  
  
'Hurry up, we don't have all day, unless you want to freeze in this weather, I suggest we all begin working,' Nephrite said and started to pair partners up.  
  
Soon, the sun was hanging high above the sky, hidden by a thin skin of haze, offering the much welcome heat to the courtyard. Half hearted insults were thrown as the novices waited for the blessed sounds of lunch bell.  
  
'Mangle cow,' Devin yawned.  
  
'I'm hurt,' Makoto replied dryly, her attention elsewhere. 'Wimpy chicken,' she replied, keeping Nephrite in the corner of her eyes. Nephrite wasn't having much luck in hiding his yawns. Jadeite had already fetched a much- envied coat. He sat under the oak tree, sometimes yelling some odd insults to heat up the otherwise cold atmosphere. Unfortunately, Ami hadn't have Makoto's luck; she was again paired with Maxin. Makoto scowled, and her anger grew with every insults that had passed Maxin's lips. She could tell Ami was upset. Her stance and the way her shoulders were positioned set Makoto's alarm off.  
  
Ami's eyes flared with anger as she tried to keep her temper in check.  
  
Maxin hissed, 'And and you're a lying guttersnipe.' His eyes glowed with glee. There was a nasty sneer on his lips. He paused. 'Tell me, did you steal to make enough money for the passage to here?' he asked condescendingly. He kicked hard into the sludge, sending mud all over Ami's white tunic. 'Mud suits you,' he added insultingly, 'just like where you're from.'  
  
Ami bit her lips; the livid feeling was almost overflowing. Her own insults halted after some attempts to hurt Maxin. She glowered at her inability to reply, and with it, a destructive urge began to grow inside, fed by the flow of anger, all focused at the boy in front of her. The urge to hit and to kill increased, and her brain greedily embraced these feelings, reaching out mentally further than it had ever gone before, shattering an unknown barrier. Her anger turned cool, so cold that it burned, like the wintry wind in the dark nights. It was biting, whirling, and screaming inside a cocoon of icy blue filaments. It was the heart of ice, and pulsing with the essence of winter, it called to her with knowledge of the unknown.  
  
'Let me tell you what you are, a cretin who was probably born on the wrong side of the bed,' he sneered. There was a malicious glint in his eyes and he taunted, 'Raised by a whore, who beg for her food, and spread her legs for. '  
  
'How dare you say that!' Makoto shrieked angrily, momentarily forgetting her partner, 'son of a good for nothing bastard. Lord of Manure!' Her fists balled up, shaking with anger. In her fury-hazed mind, she noted the presence of floating sparks of light, drifting around like fireflies. Faraway, she noted these sparks were agitated and vibrated more violently as her hand swept through them.  
  
Devin looked alarmed. 'Makoto!'  
  
Makoto looked at her partner before turning her eyes to her sister. She licked her dry, parched lips; it seemed like the air inside the courtyard had frozen. The slush on the ground turned to sheets of ice, and soil cracked under the icy dryness of the air. She blinked when she saw an icy blue halo around Ami. Bemusedly, she saw Ami bringing her arm up, her fingers flickering as if weaving an intricate pattern. A cold fear clutched Makoto's heart.  
  
Ami flicked her index finger up almost with haughty indifference. The earth rumbled and ripped open as spears of ices jutted out, speeding dangerously in a straight line, towards a gaping Maxin.  
  
Almost hastily, without thinking, and based on an inherent knowledge, Makoto linked the sparks of light together, and with a brush of her hand, she sent a crackling ball of lightning outwards. Ice and lighting collided. The sound was clear, like glass breaking, as the spears of ice were shattered into glittering dust.  
  
There was an explosive sigh, as if life in the courtyard was suddenly reanimated. Maxin collapsed, his face was ashen, as he looked at the snow slowly settling on the ruptured earth. Ami collapsed in a heap; Jadeite immediately ran to her side, gathering her in his arms. Makoto felt as if someone had taken took her knees away, and as she slowly toppled down, an arm snaked around her waist. She looked up owlishly and saw Nephrite.  
  
'What happened?' she gasped, her vision starting to blur.  
  
'Magic.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ami cracked open her eyes to see unfamiliar surroundings. Her whole body hurt, still screaming for rest. She sighed. Worried garnet eyes peered into her blue ones. Setsuna, she woozily deduced.  
  
'How are you feeling, little Ami?' Setsuna asked softly; she brushed Ami's hair gently. Ami sighed, feeling comfort from Setsuna's action.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
'In the infirmary.'  
  
Ami turned her head. It was near sunset, as the sky was dyed with a blood red sheen. The events played back in her mind. 'Magic. Me,' she scoffed weakly, 'who would have believed it?' She sighed. 'How long have I been asleep?'  
  
'Two days.' Setsuna handed her a bowl of broth, which Ami gratefully accepted. The door creaked up open, and footsteps padded softly across the room.  
  
'Lady Setsuna, is she awake?' Jadeite stuck his head out of the screen that separated Ami's bed from the other beds. He beamed when he saw that Ami was awake.  
  
'Hello Jadeite,' Ami smiled weakly.  
  
'You look like a wreck,' he commented. His hand reached out to comb Ami's tousled black blue hair. Makoto reflexively smacked his head. Ami smiled brightly when she saw Makoto behind Jadeite.  
  
'Setsuna,' Makoto greeted before turning to Ami, 'that incident certainly put your values into perspective, didn't it?' she asked dryly.  
  
'True.'  
  
'What are you two doing here?' Setsuna asked suspiciously.  
  
'Nothing,' Jadeite replied innocently, 'just wondering if we can take Ami down to the tavern. For my celebration, of course,' he added hastily as Setsuna frowned disapprovingly.  
  
'Celebration?' Ami asked weakly.  
  
'Well, for my knighthood, and two new sorcerers, or rather sorceresses,' he smiled jubilantly.  
  
'You don't have to remind me,' Makoto said wryly.  
  
'Knight?' Ami repeated, 'congratulation!' as understanding dawned in her eyes.  
  
'With Zoisite as well. Now we need squires, so both of us asked Lord Kunzite if we could nominate both of you. He agreed, as long as you finish your training,' Jadeite beamed, secretly glad he would have someone to scrub his armor.  
  
'Ami,' Setsuna warned, but sighed when Ami pleaded with her blue eyes. 'Just remember. No ale,' she ended warningly.  
  
Jadeite and Makoto just beamed and pulled Ami out of her warm blanket together. Quickly, Ami dressed herself. Before she slipped out of the door, she whispered, 'I'm sorry about the tunic.'  
  
Setsuna just smiled, trust her sister to remember such unimportant things.  
  
The trio sped down the stairs. It was obvious Jadeite was excited. He ran out to the stables and waved when he spotted a distant person.  
  
Zoisite waved back, 'You got him out?'  
  
Jadeite grinned. 'Of course, who do you think I am? Me, suave and charming, no girl stands a chance. ' Makoto smacked him in the head again, and he demanded, 'What's the thing about my head?'  
  
'Stupidity,' Makoto replied snidely, grabbing the cloak Zoisite offered. Ami also took the cloak offered by Zoisite, before quickly walking next to Jadeite. She peered at Zoisite from under her eyelashes and frowned. Recently, she felt extremely awkward and lightheaded near Zoisite, hence the reason why she was walking next to Jadeite. She needed space to think.  
  
'How are you feeling, Ames?' Jadeite whispered under his breath.  
  
'Woozy,' she smiled thinly, ' like someone rearranged my bones. incorrectly.' Jadeite grinned. 'Don't worry, ale is the best medicine around, regardless of what Lady Setsuna said. And the place we are going to has the best brew in the city.' Pausing in front of a heavy, locked oak door, he twisted the heavy round handle and cursed when the door remained locked.  
  
'Zoisite, your job,' Jadeite called. Zoisite rolled his eyes and swiftly took a pin from his cloak. With a deft flick of his wrist, the lock clicked open, and the door swung open slowly to reveal a streetscape. The street was empty, as most shops had closed for the day. Dogs barked as mothers called for children to return home. Jadeite led them down the alleys, turning at several junctions. Before long, they reached a badly lit tavern with only a worn down picture of grapes etched onto the swinging wood as its sign.  
  
It was a rowdy establishment. Candle lanterns hung on low wooden beams.. Round wooden tables surrounded a stage in the middle. They seated themselves as tankards of ale quickly filled their table. They chatted and toasted, but Ami refused her tankard no matter how Jadeite and Zoisite begged and threatened. Slowly, workmen began to enter the tavern, filling it with noise while they talked about shops and exchanged stories and jokes. A bard sat near the warm fireplace, playing a tune on a worn down lute. The noise hushed down as they waited for the highlight of the day.  
  
Two dancers slowly ascended onto the stage, dancing to the tune of the lute. Soon the audience began to stamp their feet in tempo. One dancer was the metaphor of light, with golden tresses that were tied in a bun; yellow ringlets teased her flushed cheeks as she swayed with the music. Her blue eyes twinkled merrily; blood red lips pulled up to show her pearly teeth as she smiled beautifully at the audiences. Her blood red dress was made of light materials, and it sighed when it brushed against her thigh. Her hands swung with the tempo, and with each swing, the bracelet that adorned her slender wrist would create a shimmering sound. Constantly after three beats, she would raise her hands and clap as she whirled. She danced with feathery steps, light and lively.  
  
Her partner was the opposite of her, dark, oh so dark, like the night. Long black hair contrasted greatly with her snow white skin. Her hair swayed hypnotically as she danced to the music, and when she whirled, her hair flared out, hiding her exotic features, while mysterious violet eyes sent an unspoken challenge to the audience. Her hands wove patterns in the air while the bells at her ankles played at half a beat slower than the tempo maintained by the audiences. Her movement was of fluid confidence.  
  
With each sway, their pants with thigh-high slits would open to show their slender limbs. The lantern lights accented their bodies' shadows as light shone behind the dancers, showing the lush curves of their bodies. Ami felt the blood flowing to her face, and her breath shortened. They were beautiful and exotic. The dance ended with the ladies giving a challenging strut, and the audience erupted in appreciative applause.  
  
'This place is a brothel!' Makoto hissed to Jadeite angrily, her voice lost in the thunderous applause. Her face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
'I didn't know either,' Jadeite defended himself, 'Lord Nephrite only mentioned that they have great ale here.' Makoto narrowed her eyes, obviously not believing him, 'Honestly.'  
  
'Something against your morals?' Zoisite asked, smirking slightly, 'but you have to admit they're beautiful.' His eyes followed the blond beauty who was currently lounging next to a palace guard Zoisite knew.  
  
'Zoisite,' Jadeite said disgustedly, 'what about Rose? Your sweetheart.' Ami stilled, listening closely.  
  
He scoffed, 'She is my sweetheart as much as Lady Beryl is Endymion's wife.'  
  
'Lady Beryl is infatuated with the Prince,' Jadeite quickly explained. He shot a hard glare at Zoisite.  
  
'I took Rose with me when I came here because she would have been sold,' Zoisite shrugged, 'simply because she was the only friend I had in the village. They're coming over,' he said, quickly changing the subject and pasting on a charming smile.  
  
'Hello, never saw you here before, my name is Minako,' She smiled brightly, and gracefully slid into the chair next to Zoisite. 'This is my sister here, Rei,' she continued as the brunette sat next to Ami.  
  
' A pleasure to meet you, Lady Minako,' Zoisite smiled.  
  
Minako laughed, it was like twinkling bells, and said, 'A gentleman at last.' She slid her hand onto his thigh and leaned against him. "I'm thirsty," she pouted and peered from underneath her eyelashes to observe the people seated at the table. She laughed inwardly, Rei was obviously not very comfortable. The man with short, curly hair was eyeing Rei all the time. And the two lads sitting quietly. One had black hair and blue eyes, and his lips pressed into a thin line. His ears were flaming red, and his eyes were trained on the tankard in front of him. So were the last boy's eyes; he had long, curly brown hair and was sipping his ale, keeping his eyes on the table. Both had eyes so big and wrists so slender that it would have been easy to pass them off as female. Maybe they were girls in boys' clothing. Minako laughed silly at her silly thoughts.  
  
Ami had a bad feeling about this and was feeling very uncomfortable; it was like someone kicked her in the stomach when she looked at the way Minako just leaned into Zoisite, like she belonged there. Minako caught her eyes; there was a laughing twinkling in the blue, and bitter resentment swelled up inside Ami.  
  
'Of course, Jadeite?' Zoisite asked, his arms causally placed on Minako's shoulder. Jadeite glanced at Rei, who sat there rigidly with a disapproving glare at her sister. She nodded rigidly at Jadeite's unasked question.  
  
Two tankards joined the empty ones on the table. Minako laughed, "You're too nice, kind sir." She smiled, her fingertips stroking Zoisite's cheek. "We have traveled many places."  
  
'Are you gypsies?' Makoto leaned forward, her green eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
Minako smiled. "You could say that, but we are getting tired of traveling and wish to find jobs, roofs over our heads, and soft beds to sleep in. I couldn't help but notice that you all seem to be important people; maybe you could get us jobs in the palace?'  
  
'Sorry, milady, but unfortunately, I'm not someone that important. I'm just a loser from a trading family having a few tankards of ale with my friends,' Zoisite replied, grinning ruefully. Jadeite glanced at the table that the palace guard used to sit, then glanced back at Minako, just in time to see the look of annoyance in her eyes.  
  
'But noble sir,' Minako stopped when Ami slammed her palm against the table, shocking the people in the tarvern.  
  
'Sorry,' Ami muttered. Her face flushing, she took her tankard and downed the contents in one gulp.  
  
'I'ma, that's ale,' Makoto reminded her sister, shocked at her action.  
  
'I know that,' Ami replied hoarsely, trying to resist the nauseous feeling rising from the bottom of her stomach; suddenly she clamped a hand over her mouth and stumbled toward the door. She lunged out of the tavern before she emptying the foul contents of her tankard into a gutter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. I'm feeling a tad bit depress and stressful lately, give me some encouraging words. sniffles and please evaluate this piece of writing. I'm trying to improve.  
  
If you want me to email you when I update, you can place the email in the review box. If you feel that you need to email me, here's the address Date: 22.01.03


	7. 06

Legacy - Chapter Six

By: Moments of Insanity  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon wasn't, wouldn't, and will not be mine.  
  
Dedicated to Melete and Lady Fenix who reviewed this story with encouragement (your reviews always boost up my ego).  
  
I'm having fun screwing up Kunzite's characterization. Hope you like the spin I dded to his otherwise morbid personality. And kowtows to those who reviewed my story. Sorry for keeping you waiting for (looks at calendar) half a year and it is shorter then what I usually write, can't blame anyone but my lazy self.  
  
Please note this is a maiden flight without my trusted editor ice to pick up my mistakes and stuff. I've tried my hardest to nit pick most of it, but since English is my worst subject, there are bound to be mistakes still lying around. Drop me a note to tell me where I've screwed up and forgive me. And if my writing isn't as smooth as before. well, that's what the reviews are for.  
  
This chapter's recommendation includes: Operation red haze by Tsubasa-chan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days had passed since the incident in the tavern. Makoto had demanded to return to the chapter after I'ma had gotten sick, cutting the celebration short. Zoisite sighed and moved the piece of pawn up two squares. Madame Setsuna was furious, she literally hollered Jadeite's ears off, while wrapping I'ma back into bed and confining him in the infirmary for another two days. Zoisite looked up, waiting for his partner to finish the move. He thought glumly, the worst thing was I'ma began to act strange. "Your turn, I'ma."  
  
Ami gave him a short glance and tried to keep her expression blank. After trying very hard to make herself inconspicuous from Zoisite and failing miserably for Makoto was his squire who he badgered incessantly, it was near impossible to avoid him. Beside his need to find Makoto, Zoisite continued to track her down and demanded that she kept up her end of the bargain. With his constant badgering, she found it impossible to calm the torrent inside her and she was force to use her last resort which was hiding behind an cold indifference hoping to salvage what small amount of sanity when he was not near. But even that did not work, she grimaced and half-heartedly pushed the queen into position.  
  
"This is not getting anywhere," Zoisite sighed leaning back into the armchair, "you're not concentrating; this is even worst than your first game." He glared at Jadeite's squire whose features were partially hidden in the darkness of the room. Despite the darkness of the room, he could see the squire's icy expression, maybe the better word would be feel. He didn't know what to do with a sullen boy who was quite apt in shutting out everyone, icy just like the element he wield. But for all the stars under the heaven, he just couldn't see why he was the source of the boy's anger. He glanced at the glowing log at the fireplace that warmed the otherwise chilled library, the fire had long died down, the reddish ember glowing weakly. Using his hand to massage knots of pain on his neck, he glanced up at the oculus of the dome with silvery light reflected off the shroud of snow on the roof. Past midnight he thought and grimaced at the shots of pain, the signs of overworking. It was time to call it a day. He shuffled his paper when an idea came to him. He quickly placed the unfinished game away and took out a roll of paper. It was the map of the country. I'ma leaned forward, apparently curiosity won, Zoisite smirked to himself. Using his index finger as the pointer.  
  
"This is where we are," pointing to the dot with the name Gaeria, it had a miniature drawing of a town with a city wall surrounding it.  
  
Ami asked, "so the dot with a picture is a city," pointing to another dot with the name Belmort on it. "so these are landmarks?" Ami pointed to a dot without a picture.  
  
"You haven't seen a map before?'" Zoisite asked, glad that I'ma was finally talking to him, he was about to teased when Ami answered stiffly,  
  
"Maps are expensive."  
  
Zoisite sighed, the boy was a genius cutting conversation short and he could see I'ma slowly shutting him out as the squire leaned back into the armchair. " In any case only cities have this diagrams, town and villages only have dots to represent them," he continued trying to salvage the conversation, tracing his index finger to the right of the map, he circled an area with a name 'Sarrinum' printed over it, "this is where you're from." Shifting the position of his finger to the place between Sarrinum and Gaeria was an area named Yueliang.  
  
"I didn't know we have a county called Yueliang," Ami exclaimed, understanding the way the map works.  
  
"Actually this is the area of the old kingdom, ever since its monarchy disappearance, the King became a protector of it, like a temporary regent," Zoisite reminded her. " Remember the paper I was working on? Currently, there is no population living in that area now, but the King refuses to let traders and settlers to enter the area." Of course, that wouldn't stop him from going there for some snooping about. He pointed north of Baseer, "This is outside of Elinae, "I think the dancers we met the other day is from another country."  
  
"Of course we know it, they told us they're gypsies," Ami snapped suddenly her calm persona evaporated like water under strong desert sun while something twisted painfully in her heart as she remember the blond beauty.  
  
"Calm down, I'ma," Zoisite blinked, surprise by the vehement response, "so you think they're suspicious?"  
  
Ami was speechless, "well, maybe," she racked her brain for an answer and in a rush she blurted out, "they're asking for job, but mainly targeting people from the palace. That just strike me strange," and trailed off lamely while ducking her head, her face furiously blushing while she thanked the high heaven for the darkness.  
  
Zoisite smiled triumphantly, "exactly what I thought, so I went snooping around," he leaned back into his chair, " guess what I found. They are not from this city. They are not even from this country. They are from the clan Kaimain."  
  
Ami looked skeptically at him, still silent. Zoisite sighed, I'ma's mind may be brilliant, but he lacked certain knowledge. "Haven't you heard of stories? Kaimain is a mercenary clan. They do assassination for the correct price."  
  
Baby blue eyes widened, as Ami pieced two pieces of information together, "so you think."  
  
"Correct. It is my guess that they need to assassinate someone. And that someone is in the palace." Zoisite concluded. "But then these are only guesswork's. Also I may have an overactive imagination" He concluded glumly, at Ami's quizzical look he elaborated, " Kaimain people have different skin tone, they are usually dark hair and dark skin. Minako is a blond while despite Rei her dark hair, her skin is fair. This fact is the only discrepancy in my theory."  
  
"Now assuming that my guess is correct. I believe the King might be the target," he ended thoughtfully. "With the king's sickness, the power balance is shifting. This is the right time if someone wants to move in power."  
  
Endymion massaged his temple, there was a growing margarine that seemed like a sledge hammer knocking on his skull.  
  
"My kingdom for freedom," he groaned as his midnight blue eyes glared at the piles of paper and documents scattered on his desk. It seems to be an everlasting mountain of paper. This fact it was well into the night did not go well with him as he blink his bleary eyes. He grimaced as someone knocked the door.  
  
"Come in Kunzite," Endymoin weary holding a document on a dispute over land right in his hand, as the said person slid into the room.  
  
Grey eyes looked at him questionably, "how did you know it's me?"  
  
"The way you knock, do you know there's a pattern in how you knock the door?" His answer was just a simple snort. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Politics," Kunzite replied dryly, settling down on a armchair adjacent to Endymion, while helping himself with a cup of tea. "Setsuna's mix?"  
  
"For my headaches. Elaborate," Endymion shot a look at Kunzite, he hated it when he was left in the dark.  
  
"Some worrying news from county Belmort. And the usual back-stabbing politics." Kunzite answered vaguely, stopping when Endymion stepped up and stood in front of him and gave him a fierce glare.  
  
"Firstly, I don't need you babying me, secondly leaving me in the dark is a bad mistake, I need to information. Thirdly." he trailed off when there was a soft knock on the door when Beryl enter.  
  
Her hair was tied in a messy bun with wisps of tendril framing her face. Worried brown eyes darted to and fro while she bit her lips. With a short cry she ran and into Endymion's embrace. One of Kunzite's eyebrow rose questioningly at his liege.  
  
"Lady Beryl," Endymion stammered, while gently and firmly untangled himself from her grasp, but she just struggled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Kunzite tried to keep a bland expression, though there was a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. Endymion gave him a fierce glare over Beryl's head.  
  
"My lord," Beryl murmured.  
  
"Your Highness," Endymion corrected, and mentally groaned when Beryl looked up with teary eyes.  
  
"Your Highness," she repeated dreamily. Endymion groaned out loud this time then rudely pushed her away.  
  
"What brings you here? Lady Beryl," Endymion grind out, it took all his years of etiquette lessons to refrain for bolting, and not to land a punch on Kunzite's face.  
  
"I have come to warn you, there are treachery a foot," Beryl breathed inching near to Endymion. "You have to be on guard, my love." He grimaced at the last endearment, and was about to deliver a scathing retort he hoped that would penetrate Beryl's thick skull when Kunzite interrupted.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" He leaned forward, resting his head on clasping hands supported by his knee. The darkness made his grey eyes glittered with intensity only known to his family. Immediately there was a guarded look on Beryl's face.  
  
"I can't. can't say much, as.I only overheard it," she stammered while pitching her voice in a girlish voice. "Please forgive me, Lord Kunzite." She lowered her eyes demurely while refastened her hold on Endymion. "You have to believe me, my Love," she whispered while she tried to peer into Endymion's midnight blue eyes that were looking anywhere but her.  
  
Kunzite looked on amusedly as Endymion's eyes darted nervously like a skittish colt. "Lady Beryl, surely you would recognize the people's voice," he slightly berated, momentarily taking her attention from Endymion.  
  
She bit her lips nervously, "Lord Kunzite, I couldn't tell, I possibility couldn't tell." She was quivering, "I..I couldn't have known the people's name, since I've only visited my lord's castle less than five times."  
  
Endymion coughed and muttered, "My father is still very healthy, thank you very much."  
  
Lady Beryl blushed at her slip, and was about to apologize when a knock interrupted them.  
  
Rose slid in and curtsied and mentioned in a shy voice that Lord Glenn wished to see Lady Beryl. Lady Beryl threw her a scathing look before spinning on her heels and hurried out, and missed Endymion mouthing "thankyou" to Rose, who only flustered more.  
  
"I will be glad to escort her away from Gaeria tomorrow," Endymion muttered, his hand raked through his raven hair in frustration, "and you, my friend, are just pure menace."  
  
Kunzite just continue to sip his tea while he listened to Endymion's rant, "but that is very entertaining," he reasoned calmly.  
  
"Entertaining? You call that entertaining? You used me as a diversion to question Beryl," Endymion half strangled out.  
  
"How else am I suppose to get information," Kunzite countered. "Also it's almost time to get the next heir of the throne."  
  
" I am the next heir," Endymion protested.  
  
"I meant the next next heir," Kunzite clarified his statement.  
  
"For a man that is my senior, I don't see you being a role model; settling down and begetting grandchildren for Lord Kornnan; " Endymion snorted. "I am, at least, wise enough to stay a bachelor." He paused while Kunzite looked through some of the documents laying on the table. "You changed the subject," he accused  
  
"I have changed the subject long time ago," Kunzite agreed.  
  
"Well, unchanged it," Endymion snapped.  
  
Kunzites sighed and regretfully return the documents on the desk before beginning, " Lord Glenn is a powerful figure in the court because he ruled his county and family with an iron fist. His influences in the court ensure his family will also get to enjoy privileges as well as certain protection from rivals. Now Lady Beryl is the youngest daughter of Lord Glenn." He paused shortly before saying thoughtfully, "she does make an excellent match, your highness."  
  
"Kunzite," Endymion warned in a low voice.  
  
"If Lady Beryl is scared of someone, this meant the person must be of a prominent figure that even Lord Glenn sidestepped to avoid head-on with."  
  
"Lord Glenn is loyal to my father," Endymion protested, "his family is now tied with ours now with the marriage between Uncle Fonix and Aunt Amther."  
  
"True, getting back to Lady Beryl. Firstly, the person is someone she fears, secondly, she knows this person, because of her first-hand information, she is quite adamant about your safety," Kunzite mused, "I need Zoisite here to some ideas at me."  
  
"Surely you don't believe what she says," Endymion looked aghast as he visualized Freedom waving her slim arms to him.  
  
"Any allegation is worth investigation, my liege," Kunzite answered calmly, standing up to leave, "I will be leaving with your consent, your highness," Endymion only nodded dumbly. Kunzite smirked and couldn't help but rub in, "by the way, keep a few beds handy; I will be bringing your guards and their squires here in some near future."  
  
Endymion just groaned.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Please Read and Review. - They mean a lot to me. you can place the email in the review box and I'll notify you on the newest chapter. If you feel that you need to email me, here's the address Date: 22.08.03 


End file.
